The Angel's silver bullets
by irislafey
Summary: It's been 7 years since Kudo Shinichi died and Conan moved away from Japan. What happened with the ones left behind? It is a story centered around the girls in the DC universe and how they moved on with their lives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ran woke up to the beeping of medical machines all around her. She felt heavy, as if she would never be able to raise a hand or her head up from the bed she was in. Her skin itched as if she had been in contact with the same surface for so long her dead skin had not been washed away for a while. She opened her eyes and was met with mild blue light. She blinked to get her surroundings into focus. She was in a hospital room and it was night. The only light on was the ambient light. She tried to remember why she was there but her head hurt and she decided to try for something else. Her name: Ran Mouri. Her age, 17, her birthday: 7th Julie, her father Kogoro, her mother Eri, her boyfriend Shinichi Kudo. And something inside her felt like crying. Memories of the night after her birthday came flooding in. the men in black coats, the chase, the shooting. She felt her eyes filling with tears. Shinichi, they said he was dead. But she knew differently in her heart. She knew it could not be true. Still her heart started beating erratically, the machines spiked and the beeping intensified and the room was flooded with people she did not know, doctors, nurses. She wanted to get up but they held her down, saying something to them, something she could not quite understand, until all her struggles were met with darkness.

The second time she woke up it was day light and her father and mother were there with her.

'Ran.' Her father started crying when he saw her eyes open.

'Otou-san. Okaa-san.' She felt her voice break from lack of use.

'It's ok, dear, you have been in a coma for 3 months. Take it easy.' Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes but she was stronger than her husband, she didn't let them fall, at least not in front of her daughter who needed strength above all now.

3 months? Ran had lost 3 months of her life. What else had she lost?

'The doctors say you will make a full recovery. They will keep you here for another week though, just to make sure and then, we can all go home.' Her mother added.

'All?'

'Yes dear, your father and I are back together.'

Ran smiled at that. Finally her parents were back together.

'Where is Conan-kun?' she asked. The little guy was surely crazy with worry, 3 months. That was such a long time.

Eri and Kogoro exchanged careful looks but Ran saw them none the less.

'What happened to Conan-kun? Where is he?' she felt her heart speeding with dread.

'Nothing happened to him dear.' Her mother said smiling 'His family had to come and pick him up. He went back home.'

'I see.' Ran said calming down a bit. Still, something inside her felt that there was more to the story than her mother was letting on.

'In any case, Sonoko-chan and a couple of other friends would like to see you. I can tell them to come back later if you are tired and want to rest.'

'No!' Ran said immediately 'I slept for 3 months, I am rested enough.' She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again.'

'Very well. We'll send them in.' Kogoro kissed Ran's forehead before he and his wife exited the room. A few minutes later in came Sonoko who lasted a total of 3 seconds before flinging herself at Ran and crying her eyes out saying that Ran was a horrible friend for making her go through all that.

'Sonoko, it's all right. I am well again. I am sorry.'

'Just don't do that again.' Sonoko finally managed to calm down and give Ran a big smile.

'So, what have I missed in the past 3 months?'

'Well, nothing new at school, same old same old. Everyone is going to be happy to see you back.'

'Shinichi?'

Sonoko fell silent. 'Ran. I don't know how to tell you this. I thought your parents told you.'

'Sonoko, you're scaring me.'

'It's just. Shinichi is-'

'Don't!' Ran screamed suddenly. 'Don't say it please. I can't hear it just yet.' She felt her eyes filling with tears.

'I am sorry.'

Ran swiped at her tears furiously. She had to push that information back. She knew it was a false information. She knew it, but somehow hearing it, she knew it would break her heart. 'How was Conan-kun when he went away with his family?'

'Oh, he was good, or so I hear. I was not there when it happened. Just your dad and professor Agasa and Ai-chan.'

'I see.'

'Speaking of, the detective boys are here too. They want to see you.'

'Oh, call them in. They are so much fun, I think I need a bit of fun right now.' She swiped her tears one more time.

The day passed by fast with the children there and Sonoko filling her in on the new developments at school. Turs out same old same old was filled with crazy stories and new things. Ran got herself distracted and enjoyed every moment of it until night fell and she was left alone. She got out of bed on shaky legs and looked outside her window. It was a rainy October day and something of the coldness she felt through the window glass resonated with her numbed heart. She knew what Sonoko failed to tell her about Shinichi. She knew but refused to believe it, still she couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over her every time she thought of her best friend and love of her life.

She shook herself. _Damn it Ran, this is no way to think. Shinichi is alive, and you will see him again_. She slapped her face with both her hands and went back to bed. She was tired and sleep took her soon enough.

The week passed by and she would be sent home the next day when Heiji and Kazuha came for a visit.

'Ran-chan!' Kazuha hugged her 'We would have come sooner but-'

'It's Ok Kazuha-chan. How are you two? How is everything in Osaka?' she smiled brightly.

'You know, everything is still the same. Heiji is still an idiot who solves cases and I am still stuck making sure he doesn't get into real trouble.'

'Oi, you. Who is getting who out of trouble?' Heiji retorted.

'That would be me getting you, Aho, out of trouble.'

'Oh, yeah, and what about last week, when you were almost mugged by those guys?'

'I could have handled them fine myself.' Kazuha dismissed him.

'Right! Well next time you start screaming for help I'll let you handle it yourself.' Heiji huffed and Ran started laughing. Those two never change.

The two Osaka-residents looked at their friend laughing. And smiled

'It's good to see you like this again.' Heiji said.

'Well, 3 months was a long time. I am eager to get back up at 100%.' She smiled at the two friends.

'That also includes getting some meat on you girl. You lost too much weight.' Added Kazuha

'Yes, true.'

'I'll go down to the restaurant, see if they have anything better than this hospital food.' Kazuha smiled and dashed out when Ran smiled at her.

Heiji was left alone with her.

'Heiji-kun. You won't lie to me.'

'Ran-san…'

'No, first listen. You are Shinichi's best friend. Everyone wants me to believe he is-.' Ran shook away the tears threatening to fall 'Tell me the truth.'

Heiji sighed 'Here. This is for you.' He gave her an envelope 'He left it for you.'

Ran took the envelope with trembling hands.

'I'll give you some privacy.' Heiji left her feeling like a coward. He couldn't tell her. He left it to the letter.

Ran moved from the bed to the chair next to the window. And opened the letter

 _Ran,_

 _If you are reading this it means that I have failed and I can't come back to you as I promised I would. I promised I would tell you everything once the case I was working on would be solved. I am sorry, I couldn't solve it. It was too big, even for the great detective of the East._

 _I want you to know that I love you, I loved you from the first moment you smiled at me in kindergarten. You were the one thing that made me strong though out all the ordeal. Your smile and your kindness, please don't ever lose them. I want you to promise me, even though I know I have no right to ask after breaking my promises to you, I want you to promise me. Live your life to the fullest. Smile every day. Laugh hard. Love harder. And please, forget me and the pain I caused you. This way I will be happy, knowing that you are happy too._

 _I love you,_

 _Shinichi._

Ran felt the tears swelling in her eyes. This was it. This was the end. She felt herself numb with pain. Her vision was blurry with tears but she managed to hold them in. He was gone, she would never see him again. It was over. A part of her wanted to go back into the blissful oblivion that had been the coma. But she knew it was not possible, unless she did something stupid and she couldn't bring herself to give this pain to her parents and friends. This pain that meant a loved one was lost to you forever.

'Shinichi, you idiot!' she whispered as she let her head fall back on the ledge of the armchair. She looked up at the ceiling blinking rapidly to shove the tears away. Her heart was beating slowly, but she heard every beat as she counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…the heartbeats she was taking without her love next to her. It was foolish, because, she knew, he had been gone from her side for far longer than that, but in her mind, this moment right here, marked the beginning of her life without him. And the count continued on in the back of her mind as she pulled herself up.

 _Live your life to the fullest. Smile every day._

Yes, she would do that, for everyone in her life, she would do that.

'Ran?' Kazuha came in with a tray of food.

'Kazuha-chan, good I am starving.' She set the letter back in the envelope and with a smile on her face, greeted her friend.

 _Well what did you guys think? I am not always up to speed on what happens in Detective Conan since I don't follow it closely but I was feeling nostalgic one day when I came across one of the movie clips and this little story took shape in my head. It's mostly going to be small episodes in the lives of Ran, Kazuha and occasional appearance from Ai and Aoko and naturally the detectives will be there too at some point or another. Hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it._


	2. Chapter 1

_7 Years later_

Ran rushed to get to work, one coffee to go in one hand, a sandwich in the other and her phone propped in between her shoulder and her ear as she talked with her best friend.

'Sonoko, I promise, I will be there tonight. So stop fretting about it. You will be gorgeous, Makoto won't know what hit him.' They had tickets to the premiere of a new ballet production and Sonoko was anxious since it was the first time her family would be meeting with HIS family.

'I know that Ran, but it's not him I'm worried about. I heard his mother is extremely conservative. What if she doesn't like me?'

'What is not to like. You are a beautiful, smart business woman with an excellent family and you love her son.'

'Yes but what if she expects me to be a house wife. I…I…I might have to give up my job to take care of the children…'

'Sonoko! You are not yet married, you are 24 years old, children will come, sooner or later, and when they do, you can talk with Makoto about raising them, and your mother in law will have to accept your decisions.' Ran sighed as she almost dropped the phone 'Look, I'll come by your place after work and we can get you ready. I have to go, I have to be in front of the judge in 15 minutes.'

'Ok, good luck!'

'Thanks.'

Ran put the sandwich inside her bag and closed the phone before entering the Court house. She had her last hearing today for an extremely tough case and she needed to be ready. She greeted the guard at the front desk and he greeted back. Ever since Ran finished law school two years ago she had been working first as an intern than slowly as an attorney in the district attorney's office. She had been second chair to many cases thus far and even a few where she had flown solo. For this case, she was the head attorney and it was a case that had gained a lot of publicity being a murder and having two very public figures involved, she felt a bit under pressure. But the feeling lasted only until she stepped in the court room.

There had been a few attorneys who had been fooled by her polite and shy demeanor. They thought the case would be in the bag with such a nervous attorney as their opponent but they were one and all demolished by Ran's solid knowledge of the law and her logical thinking. Not to mention that they tried to intimidate her with imagines of crime scenes and corpses when she had been around such things almost all her life, her father being a detective and all, _she would not think of HIM and his influence_. So 10 minutes later she stepped in the court room and one hour later, her case was won.

'Miss Mouri, a statement please!' reporters were crowding her as she made her way down the court steps on her way back to her office.

'How did you know which questions to ask to make him crack?'

'Did you know he was the killer from the start?'

'I didn't know at first. The evidence we had was contradictory because of the false trail left behind by the perpetrator. However, once the culprit was brought in as a witness, his testimony showed there were gaps between his statement and what we knew so far.'

'Would you say this was a crime of passion?'

'I would not set crime and passion in the same sentence. Passion is born out of love and I sincerely believe that if you love someone, truly love someone, you would never be able to hurt him or her, let alone kill them.'

'Is there someone you love in your life, Miss Mouri?'

Ran smiled 'Now that, is not a question related to the case so I must decline to answer.'

'Please, you are becoming an inspiration to girls and women all over with your success in a world dominated by men. The readers want to know if for this success one has to sacrifice the family life.'

'As flattering as that sounds, I don't think I am any more inspiration than any women out there. I do not sacrifice my family or my friends for my job. The three are equally important for a balanced life. Thank you.' She made it clear that she would not answer any more questions.

The day passed by fast. She had to file and complete the last documents for the murder case and go through two cases she was due to participate in during the next two months. Her alarm beeped letting her know she had to leave just as she stapled together the last documents.

'Right on time.' She took the subway to Sonoko's house where chaos ruled. Ran barely stepped through the doors when her best friend started crying that there was no dress she could wear and that her favorite shoes were lost and that she wanted to call in sick and not go at all.

'Calm down! You can't call in sick, you're not in school anymore and this is not class. Now, Makoto will be here in one hour, so let's get to it. How about this dress.' She picked a pretty dark blue dress going to her knees. 'This will go great with your silver sandals and we'll do your hair up in a stylish bun. You'll look gorgeous.'

Sonoko nodded and got dressed. She let Ran do her hair and makeup and pick a nice silver hand bag to complement her sandals.

'Now look in the mirror.' Ran said satisfied with her work.

Sonoko looked and almost started crying again. She really did look nice. Ever since she had been through business school and started working for her family's company she had been wearing mainly professional pencil skirts or pants and suits with white shirts underneath. She felt she had lost her feminine side, but seeing herself in the mirror, she looked like a lady.

'Ran, you're a miracle worker!' cried the Suzuki heiress.

'Not at all, it's mostly you Sonoko.'

'Thank you.' Sonoko smiled 'Now, let's get you ready too.'

'Me? I chose this outfit today so that it worked well with both work and the show.'

'Like hell it does with a ballet premiere. Come, you helped me, let me help you.'

Ran could not fight with Sonoko over the outfit. Her best friend had bought an outfit from Paris but the outfit was not good for her because she was not as slim and as tall as Ran. So Ran was shoved into a glittering blue outfit with a bit too much cleavage than she was comfortable with and too short by far, but Ran had to agree that she did look stunning in it. Sonoko had stopped growing at 1,65 but Ran somehow continued growing until she reached 1,75 by the time she was 19. This coupled with her Karate training and her long slim legs made her look great with Sonoko's Paris number. The heiress shoved Ran in a pair of sandals that had Ran towering over Sonoko.

'This is a bit too much.' Ran said as Sonoko was doing her makeup

'Shut up, you need to grab yourself a boyfriend girl. And with this on, you will have to beat guys away with your karate.'

'They will all run for the hills. Who would want a violent woman like me as a girlfriend?'

'Oh, come on, you know Eisuke-kun came back here to be with you not to work in the police station.'

'Eisuke is just a good friend.'

'Right, and tomorrow the Suzuki stocks will drop 50 points.' Sonoko rolled her eyes.

Ran didn't want to argue about this. After all she had had this discussion with Sonoko so many times that she knew every argument Suzuki would through at her and she basically had no valid argument to dismiss some of them except the most valid argument of all. She didn't love Eisuke, well she did, but as a friend.

'There, now we're ready. And just in time. That must be Makoto with the car.' As the bell rang at the front door.

The two made their way down the stairs where Makoto was waiting for them. Just as Ran predicted, Makoto looked stunned at the sight of Sonoko. Her friend had a small tinge of pink on her face. Ran wanted to roll her eyes. For all her bluster and outgoing nature, Sonoko sure was shy when it came to her boyfriend.

'Shall we go?' She asked since the two seemed to have temporary lost their capacity to speak.

Makoto opened the door and Ran climbed in the back as Sonoko took the passenger seat. He drove to the opera without saying a word. Sonoko found the scenery outside too interesting to look anywhere else. Ran sighed, Sonoko and Makoto had been officially an item for more than 5 years, yet they were still acting like teenagers on their first date. She wanted to giggle at the cuteness of it all.

The ballet was incredible. The prima ballerina was especially beautiful and graceful. Ran was surprised to hear that she was her age, Aoko Nakamori, had been the best dancer of her year at the Tokyo University of performing arts. At the end of the show there was a soiree organized for the Opera house patrons and since the Suzuki family was a patron of fine arts, they all had access to the party. Ran felt a bit out of it with so many high society men and women around her. She sipped her wine glass on the balcony as Makoto and Sonoko danced inside. She took out her smartphone. She had switched from her old model to a new generation two years ago when she started working.

 _'_ _Is everything ok at home?'_ she sent a message.

 ** _'_** ** _Yes, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko have just left after we finished our biology assignment.'_** Came Ai-chan's answer

 _'_ _I might have to stay a while longer.'_

 ** _'_** ** _Have fun. Just don't make too much noise when you come home.'_**

 _'_ _I'll be as quiet as a mouse.'_

 ** _'_** ** _And no weird men either.'_**

Ran laughed at this.

'Boyfriend?' came the question from a girl next to her. Ran looked up and her eyes widened.

'You are the prima ballerina, Nakamori Aoko.'

'That I am.' The girl smiled 'So? Boyfriend?'

Ran smiled 'No, just a flat mate. She threatened me not to bring weird guys back home.'

'I see. What is your name?'

'Ran, Mouri Ran.'

'Oh, you are that attorney that won the case today.'

'That I am.' Ran answered back smiling

'I am a big fan of yours.'

'Thank you. I am a big fan of yours too.'

'Do you really believe there can be a balance between job, family and friends?'

'Oh, they already aired that bit of the interview?'

'Sorry, yes, they quoted you on the radio as I was driving here.'

'Well, I want to believe it. But to tell you the truth. I don't know if it is possible. I mean, I love my family, and I love my friends, and I try to do my best at my job as well. But I don't have my own family or children to see if I can be both mother, wife and attorney.'

'Is there a man you like?'

Ran smiled 'No.'

'Don't worry, it will come.'

'There was a boy I loved.'

'Oh…I know how you feel.' Aoko turned and looked out into the city. 'I had a boy I loved too. Partly why I went and became a performer, although my father wanted me to be a police officer.'

'What happened to him?'

'He left, and stole my heart away.'

Ran said nothing just smiled a sad smile at the ballerina. She knew how that was, to no longer have a heart because it was gone with the man you loved.

'Nakamori-san.' A deep voice came from behind the two. They both turned.

'Hakuba-san. You're here too?' Ran knew the detective for she had worked with him on a case a few months ago.

'Oh, Mori-san. Yes, I am Nakamori-san's high school friend. She invited me and another classmate to join the party.'

'Where do you two know each other?' asked Aoko

'I worked with Mori-san on a case a few months ago.'

'Your information was exactly what we needed to make our case.' Ran bowed

'How do you two know each other?' asked Hakuba

'We just met.' Smiled Aoko 'Two kindred spirits.'

'Ran! There you are!' Sonoko came to them. 'I need you!'

'Go to your friend.' Said Aoko 'I'm sure we'll meet each other again.'

'Yes, good bye.' Ran said as she was dragged away by Sonoko. 'What is it Sonoko?'

'Makoto, he asked me to dinner.'

'Yes so?'

'At the three roses.'

'Oh.' that restaurant was famous for proposals all throughout Tokyo

'Yes, oh. What do I wear?'

And so Ran took the next half hour to calm Sonoko down before sending her back home with Makoto. She took a taxi back to her place she had been sharing with Ai-chan for the past 3 years after the professor's death.

Ai closed her phone after verifying Ran was ok and headed for bed. She had been living with the attorney ever since Agasa died 3 years ago. At first she didn't want to, but an 11 year old girl could not live alone, even though she was much older in reality. She had thought of going away to America but leaving the country meant she would have to take the drug to become her former self and that would mean attention from the wrong people. She had to stay put. Ran's suggestion that she move in with her was not to Ai's liking at first, she thought Ran would be overbearing and worry too much. But Ran was nothing like that. Ai loved living with Mouri's daughter. She was a great cook, unlike professor Agasa who only ate healthy because she forced him to. Ran cooked almost daily and only the best recipes. She had not intruded in Ai's life and left her to open slowly but surely. Ai remembered Ran at Agasa's funeral. She had been sad and quiet, but for the first time, Ai realized something, Ran had not cried at all. Ran, the cry baby, had not shed a single tear, and Ai had never seen Ran cry after that, although she had been on high alert since the moment she realized that there was something different about Ran.

Ai heard the key in the door and got up to greet Ran. She had not yet fallen asleep and she was a bit curious to find out how the show was.

'Wow.' Ai couldn't help her astonishment and a bit of envy too. Ran looked stunning in a designer dress made for models.

'Oh, Ai-chan, did I wake you up?' Ran leaned down to take off her sandals.

'Wait. I want a picture.'

'Huh?' Ran straightened confused and Ai snapped a photo.

'Where did you buy that?'

'I didn't. Sonoko insisted I wear it. She bought it in Paris.' Ran smiled at the girl who was now a teenager. Of course Ai would be interested in dresses like this.

'Will you keep it?'

'No, I'll give it back. It probably costs more than 3 of my salaries.' Ran chuckled 'Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?'

'Tomorrow is Saturday.'

'Yes, so?'

'I can sleep in.'

'Oh, well then I suppose we'll cancel our morning trip to the mall then.'

'NO! I'm going to bed now. We're going tomorrow!'

Ran chuckled. Yup, a teenager's love for clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was now barefoot but the dress still looked good on her. She poured herself a glass of wine and went outside on the balcony. She felt good tonight, a job well done at work, a beautiful show, she sipped her chardonnay, and she had made a new friend.

 _This is it for today's chapter. Do the characters seem a bit OOC? I will try to stay as close to their personalities as I can but this happens 7 years after, so there is bound to be some change. Thanks xXxDetectiveConanxXx_ for the very first review, yes, the first chapter was sad, as for Shinichi being dead, well you will just have to read on, but since Conan isn't dead... :) _Let me know what you guys think and have a nice Sunday._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'This ice-cream is great!' said Ai as she and Ran finished their shopping at the local ice-cream shop on their way back home.

'I know, best fruity sorbets too.' Ran's phone rang. 'Moshi-Moshi'

'Mouri-san, Ishida here.'

'Mr. Ishida. How can I help you?'

'I know it is a Saturday and you probably have plans, but it would be great if you could pop by the office for a few minutes. I want to give you a case to study. If you want it, you can get in. But it's going to be hot come Monday so, I thought I might give you a heads up since you did so well on your last trial.'

'I am not far from the office now. I could come by in 15 minutes if you like?'

'Perfect, see you then Mouri-san.'

'Of course sir and thank you.'

'What was that all about?' asked Ai

'A new big case. I have to go by the office. Want to come with me? My boss is waiting for me and he said it won't take long. So we can still go to the movies after that.'

'Sure, I wanted to see your office for a while now.'

Ran let Ai sit at her desk as she went with her boss in his office. Ai looked around. Ran's desk was tidy, she had two plants on it and a photo of her parents. She had to admit, she admired the woman. She had gone through some traumatic experiences in her life and Ran always came back stronger and ready to fight for her life. Although she could have had a big salary in a private attorney firm, she chose to serve the justice system and she did a splendid job at it. The only thing was, Ran was alone. She had had a few dates with a couple of men. Ai hadn't met any of them, since they never went further than the second date, or maybe Ran didn't want Ai to know about them. Still, there was no denying it. Ran was beautiful and there were many who would kill for a date with her. She opened the photo she had taken last night with that incredible dress. She could easily be a model. Ai grinned and dialed a number before pressing send.

 ** _'_** ** _What is the meaning of this?'_**

 _'_ _Just Ran-chan coming home from a night on the town.'_ Answered Ai

Ran came out of her boss's office followed by Mr. Ishida

'Thank you very much for this opportunity sir. I won't let you down!'

'I know you won't. Just remember what I told you. Keep this to yourself until the first hearing.'

'Yes, sir. I will.' Ran shook the hand of her boss.

'Who is this?'

'Oh, this is Haibara Ai. She is like a sister to me.'

'Hello Ai-san. Do you want to be an attorney when you grow up, like Mouri-san?'

'No sir. I was thinking of becoming a doctor.'

'Nice choice. You will have to study hard though.'

'I know.'

'She is a precautious girl.'

'She is. See you on Monday sir.'

'Have a nice weekend Ran-san.'

The two girls left the building shopping bags in toe.

'So, what case does he want to give you? Is it homicide again?'

'No. It's a bit more complex than that. Sorry Ai-chan, but it is a delicate matter. I am not at liberty to discuss it with anyone outside the team.'

'Wow, that important?'

'Yes. Now, let's leave work behind, what movie do you want to see. I saw there is this new comedy out there with a talking bear going to London.'

'That sounds like fun. Let's go.'

Ran's phone buzzed but then stopped. Ran was confused. Huh? It was a foreign number.

'Ai-chan. Do you know anyone in America?'

'Why do you ask?'

'This number has called me and then stopped before I could answer.'

Ai looked and immediately realized it was Conan's number.

'Oh, that is Edogawa-kun's number.' She said smirking.

Ran's eyes grew big. She had tried to get in touch with Conan several times over the years but she never could. It felt a bit of a betrayal from the kid that Ai had his number but Ran who had taken care of him for so long did not.

'You have Conan-kun's number?' a tinge of sadness in her voice.

'Yes, he gave it to me before he left.' Ai said apprehensible. She did understand Shinichi's decision not to talk with Ran even as Conan once he left for America with his parents, but it did raise questions for Ran and there had been a time right after she came out of the coma that she tried very hard to find Conan's telephone number or e-mail to get in touch with him.

'I see.' Ran's face saddened slightly before she shook her head and smiled brightly. 'I wander why he tried to call? Maybe I should try to call him back.'

'Good idea.' Ai said a fake smile on her face. This might turn out a lot worse than she expected. She didn't realize Shinichi would call back after that photo, she just wanted to tease him a bit, maybe make him feel a bit bad for abandoning Ran even though she knew his reasons and she agreed with them.

Ran pressed redial and waited.

'No answer.' She said after waiting a while. Why would Conan call her now of all times? She felt the calm inside her stir, something told her she would find her answers sooner or later, she wanted 7 years for them, what was a little bit more? She shrugged and they went to the movies when she closed her phone.

 ** _'_** ** _Coward.'_**

Shinichi looked at Ai's message and had to agree with her. He was a bloody coward. But she was to blame. He had been fine, he even managed to finally tie all the loose ends of the BO case not a week ago. And then Haibara had to send him that photo of Ran wearing something that should have been banned from the public eye. 7 years, 7 long years in which he had to flee Japan. 7 years in which he refused to contact Ran even as Conan, because he knew that hearing her voice would weaken his resolve. He was no good for her. He had chosen a life as a detective, and even if the BO didn't finish him off, chances were some other criminal would do him in sooner or later. And then what? Leave Ran alone? No. He needed to let her go. She was his everything and for her happiness he would damn his own. He kept tabs of course. He was still in touch with Heiji and Haibara, after all she had been the one to develop the cure about 3 years ago. He had been in touch with Agasa. The professor's death had taken a toll on Shinichi, especially since he couldn't attend the funeral. He was dead in Japan, and he had to stay that way.

'What has gotten you so down in the dumps?' asked his father

'Nothing.'

'Shinichi, listen, don't do anything stupid now. We've unraveled the case, but there are still the legal matters to be taken care of. The trial will commence both here and in Japan in a couple of months and then you will be able to go back. Your testimony will prove substantial and everyone will be locked behind bars.'

'I know.' Shinichi got up annoyed, he didn't need his father to tell him what he had to do.

'She will still be waiting for you.'

'No she won't. I told her to move on.'

With that Shinichi took off into the city. He needed to escape.

 _That is all for today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kazuha hugged her friend as the two met at the train station.

'So good you came by Ka-chan.' Ran smiled.

'Thanks for having me on such a short notice.' Added Kazuha

'No problem. Come. Let's get home and you can tell me all about it.'

The two girls took the subway to Ran's place. Ai-chan was sleeping over at Ayumi so the two women had the apartment all to themselves.

As Ran stirred the food on the stove Kazuha opened a bottle of wine she had brought with her.

'How is work?'

'Great, I have a couple of cases I am working on right now, they keep me busy and always on my toes.'

'I see, I am glad.'

'What about you? You said you wanted to ask me something?'

'Yes, well. It's partly related to work, and partly to Heiji.'

'He hasn't confessed yet?'

Kazuha sighed 'I sometimes think we are so alike that it will never happen. We screamed at each other and something like a confession came out of both of us, but I got too flustered and he got too pissed off saying I ruined everything.'

'Oh, that bad.'

'Yep, that bad. That and our very busy schedules. I have to say I think I talk to you more on the phone than I do to him in person.'

'I see.'

'Well, I don't see. Even if we yelled at each other, it was still a confession. Why can't we move past that? Anyway, that's one of the problems. The other is work.'

'You have problems at the hospital?'

'No, well, there is a lot more work than doctors but that can be managed. I was given an invitation to go work in Heidelberg, Germany.'

'Wow. And did you accept?'

'I haven't given an answer yet.'

'What did Heiji say?'

'I didn't tell him yet.'

'Zuha, you must tell him.'

'Why? We are not even girlfriend and boyfriend. These couple of months I felt I was barely his friend.' Kazuha drowned the rest of her wine glass.

'Still, moving to Germany. That is a big step.'

'It would only be for one year. At first anyway.'

'How so?'

'Well, it's an exchange. And if I like it there and they like me, I could stay there indefinitely. But I would have to learn the language for that.'

'German is hard.'

'I started some courses six months ago.'

'Six months? Since when did you know about this?'

'Well, I applied for this 6 months ago. I found out I was accepted one week ago.'

'And when are you supposed to leave?'

'I am supposed to start on the 1st February next year.'

'In 3 months?'

'Yep.'

'When do you have to give your answer?'

'On Monday.'

'WHAT? Zuha, call Heiji, tell him you need to meet him tomorrow when you go back.'

'No. He is out of the country anyway. Some big case overseas.'

'Then call him, tell him on the phone.'

'I won't tell him this on the phone.'

'But then what?'

'Well, as much as I figured, I will have to decide on my own. And maybe one year apart will do us some good. Put things into perspective you know.'

'You already decided to go, didn't you?'

'Yes. I told my supervisor before coming here. I just have to send the formal acceptance on Monday.'

'I see.'

'Do you think I am doing the right thing?'

'It is a great opportunity for you, isn't it?'

'Yes. The greatest, at least at this point in my carrier. What do you think?'

'I think go for it. It is your future. And it isn't like you won't come back here. It's for one year right? But Zuha, you should tell him as soon as possible.'

'I know.'

'And explain it to him.'

'Does he explain his comings and goings? Why should I?' Kazuha huffed.

'You love him.'

'Of course I love him. I am a bloody fool who loves a man who barely acknowledged my existence in the past year. I am sorry Ran-chan. Here I am venting out my frustration and you.'

'I nothing. I am good, went on date number three last week.'

'Really? Finally, with who?'

'Eisuke-kun.'

'Oh, I remember him. So how was it?'

'It was nice, he took me to an Italian restaurant. We laughed.'

'You like him.'

'I do, but as a friend. Still, I owe it to myself to see if that friendship can be something more later on.'

'Good. I am glad for you. That smells delicious. I wish I could cook like you.'

Aoko thought back on her performance that night as she made her way back home with a huge bouquet of roses in her arms. The dancers received flowers on a daily basis and Aoko had taken to leave most of hers at the dance studio since she spend most of her day there and she could enjoy the flowers more. But lately there had been an anonymous sender who without fail sent her white roses every time she danced. They were beautiful and she took these home because while the other flowers usually had a name and a note on how to contact the person, this one had neither. She liked the mystery.

She was almost home when she passed by a familiar house and saw that the light were on. It couldn't be, could it? Chikage-san and Kaito had been gone for years now. Her legs took her there without her even thinking. She rang the bell her heart beating wildly in her chest. Was he back? Was it really him?

The door opened.

'Aa, Aoko-chan, I almost didn't recognize you.' Chikage-san exclaimed 'Come in, come in. What beautiful roses you have there.'

'Chikage-san.' Aoko hugged the woman. 'It's been so long.'

'You've grown into such a beautiful lady.' The older woman said as she poured them a cup of tea.

'And you haven't changed one bit.'

'Thank you dear, you are too kind. So, who is the lucky fellow?'

'Huh?'

'The one that gave you the roses.'

'Oh, no, it's not like that. I got these anonymously from an admirer at the dance studio.'

'Really, anonymously?'

'It happens sometimes but lately I think it's the same person.'

'Oh, how so?'

'Well, the roses are always the same, white and set like this. They are usually 14 in all, but oh, today they are 12. That's odd, last week a friend noted they were 12 again.'

'Maybe they forgot 2.'

'Yes, maybe.' Aoko smiled. 'So how long are you staying home this time?'

'Oh, I think I will be staying for a longer time.'

'Great, then I'll send you a ticket for the next performance.'

'Oh I would love that. I was really surprised when you told me you became a dancer. I was sure you would become a policeman like your father.'

'Yes, that was what I thought too, until my last year in high-school.'

'What happened?'

'I wanted to fill my time with something since-'she stopped, she wanted to say since Kaito left, but she didn't want to say that. 'Well, since I had more free time than before. So I started this modern dance course, and to my surprise I was quite good. My teacher offered to write a nice recommendation and I narrowly got in to Tokyo University where I had to work my butt off.'

'Well, I am looking forward to seeing you dance.'

'The next performance is three days from now. Do you have the time to come?'

'Oh yes. My schedule is free since I just arrived back today.'

'Great. I'll drop by tomorrow after practice and leave the ticket with you.' Aoko got up 'You must be tired so I'll go.'

'Thank you dear. We'll talk more tomorrow.'

Chikage closed the door after the younger woman and turned.

'Hear that Kaito, three days from now I have a front row seat to see Aoko.'

The man came out of the shadows where he had been hiding.

'You'll love the show.' He grinned

'How many times did you see it now?'

'Oh, about 5.'

Chikage laughed 'Aoko has a stalker.'

'I would say I am more her guardian angel.'

'Well, did you decide when you'll meet her again?'

'I was hoping she would figure the rose message by now.'

'14 roses than 12. I might have helped her understand tonight.'

'But do you really want to have inspector Nakamori on the scene at the ballet?'

'I doubt he will think it's a kid heist. After all, there is no precious stone hidden at the Opera.'

'No, not a stone.'

'Well, don't do anything 3 days from now. I want to enjoy the show first.'

Aoko's performance went smoothly. She had danced with more energy than before knowing Chikage-san was watching. The woman was accustomed the great shows from America and Europe, she didn't want to be less than that. Still there was something nagging her ever since her talk with Kaito's mother. She counted the roses in the new bouquet. 14. But last time there were 12. 1412. 1412. She snapped up from her chair.

KID!

But the man had vanished years ago. Could it be him? There was no note, nothing to steal. But it was too much a coincidence 1412. She got dressed quickly and ran out dialing her father's number.

'Dad! I think I have a lead for you.' She said as she hailed a taxi. She got in.

'To this address please, and hurry.' She had to get home and take the 12 roses.

Aoko was looking at the new 14 white flowers and didn't realize the taxi driver was dressed funny. Nor did she see him taking a different route until.

'This is not the right way.' She said and finally looked at her driver.

'Kid!'

'It's a lovely night for a stroll beautiful lady.'

'What the! It was you who sent the roses wasn't it. Why? There is nothing precious at the ballet.'

'Oh I am looking at something precious right now.'

'Damn it.' Aoko tried the door, but he had closed them automatically.

'It's not safe to get out of a moving vehicle. How will you perform injured?'

'You're the one who is going to get injured if you don't stop this car right now and let me go.'

'I can't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because you won't listen to what I have to say if I do that.'

'Huh?'

'Just have a little patience. I promise to return you home safely.'

'Why did you wait until now to do this? You have been sending those flowers for at least a month now.'

'I wanted you to first decipher the message.'

'What 1412? Or was there something else?'

'Just that.'

'That is not a very elaborate message.'

'I know. I didn't want to put anything in writing, because you deserve the truth in person.'

'The truth? What truth? I don't know you.'

'But you do Aoko. You've known me since you were a child.'

The car stopped at the old clock tower.

'We're here.'

'Here where?'

'Where we first met.'

Aoko looked out the window and saw where they were. Her heart was beating fast. Could this be true? She turned towards Kid and was met with a single blue rose.

'K-Kaito?' her eyes grew big as she stared at the man with a white top hat and a grin on his face.

'Is it really you?'

'Yes, I'm back.' He nodded.

'Where have you been all this time? I just got that message that you're going away and then nothing for years. And what is with his get up? Why are you dressed like Kid?'

'I can explain everything. I was away to catch my father's killers.'

'Your father died in an accident.'

'It wasn't an accident, it was murder.'

'How do you know that?'

'A bit of investigative work and Jii-san's story. Anyway I managed to find the bastards and they will be serving a long time in jail.'

'You don't seem the detective type.'

'No, I had help, from a detective, well, more than one really. It was a combined effort.'

'I don't quite understand. You were off chasing criminals instead of reporting it to the police?'

'The police wouldn't have believed me. And even if they did, there was a great chance they would think my father a criminal too. You see, he was the Original Kaito Kid.'

'Wait, the original?'

'I picked up his mantle in the hope of discovering the killers.'

'You're crazy, you can't be Kid, I made sure of that. We went on that date right when Kid had a heist. You were with me all the time and the heist still happened.'

'Ah, about that. I kind of tricked you then.'

'How could you trick me? We were chained together with handcuffs.'

'I am a magician thief, picking a lock isn't that much of a problem for me.'

'So you lied to me.' Her voice was sad.

'I didn't mean to. But your father saw my face and realized who I was. I had to do something to throw him off track and then you did the same thing. You wanted to prove me innocent-'

'Yes, like a fool I thought you couldn't be Kid.' She spoke barely in a whisper 'Because my best friend couldn't possibly be a thief, my best friend couldn't possibly lie to me and make a fool of my dad every other night.' She was silently crying now.

'Aoko, it wasn't like that.' Kaito unlocked the doors to get out and in the back of the taxi with her. Aoko took the opportunity and sprinted outside.

'Stay away from me!'

'Aoko-' Kaito stopped a few steps away from her.

'All this time, what a fool I was thinking that our friendship meant something more. Here I thought that you were the one always acting the fool, but I was the fool wasn't I. You lied to me, you lied to me with a smile on your face, the perfect poker face, and I-'

'Aoko please, let me explain all the way.'

'Oh I think you explained enough.'

'No, you don't understand. The men I was chasing, they were real criminals. They would have hurt anyone who knew about my identity.'

'Right, so you were protecting me. I'm sorry but it's difficult for me to see how you were protecting me by hiding the truth.'

'I know it sounds crazy, but please let me tell you everything from the beginning.'

'I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust anything coming from your mouth right now.'

'You don't need to trust me to listen to me.'

'No, but I have to want to listen to you. And right now, I'm having a hard time looking at you.'

'I can help with that.'

'How?' Aoko whipped away the last of her tears and looked at him annoyed.

'I know you don't trust me now, but hold on tight.' He went next to her.

'What do you plan to do?'

'You'll see.' He smiled sadly at her and wrapped a tight hand around her before shooting a grapple hook up and they were pulled up right to the clock in the tower. Aoko looked down in awe at the lights in the city. She stepped inside the clock and Kaito followed. There was a sort of panel.

Kaito guided her on one side of it and went on the other side.

'There now you don't have to look at me.'

Aoko waited for him to continue 'There is a trap door right underneath you. If you really don't want to listen to me, or if at the end you don't want anything to do with me. You can use it to get away. I won't stop you.'

Aoko still said nothing.

'So, let's start.' He readied himself and started his story.

 _So that is it for chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Not so much Ran, but Kazuha and Aoko they have some issues with their loved ones. Anyway, let me know what you think? And have a nice weekend because it's Friday!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update. I have written quite a lot but I didn't piece them all together just the way I want. Enjoy the chapter :)_

Chapter 4

The first hearing was set for the 14th of January. So Ran felt the pressure increase. The case was incredibly complex. The team of attorneys led by her boss were the best in the office, still, with months of preparation and they knew that they needed a miracle to get this case closed 100%. There were too many accusations, too many culprits, too many crimes committed. Ran spent most of her evenings at work now. She was glad Ai was a responsible 14 year old because Ran knew that before the first hearing, she would not be much of a caretaker for the teen. It was a Sunday in early December that Ran took free of work when the phone rang.

'Hello.'

'Is this Ran Mouri?'

'Yes, who is asking?'

'Hello, it's Nakamori Aoko. We've met a few months back. I have your number from Hakuba-kun, I hope it's ok.'

'Oh, Nakamori-san. What can I help you with?'

'Well, I was actually wandering if you would like to grab a cup of tea or a hot chocolate. I would like to ask your opinion on a legal matter.'

'Of course.'

'Great when do you have the time?'

'Today?'

'Great! How about we meet at 4 at this new café at the corner of Beika Street with Kyoto Street.' _(A/N I invented streets since I've never been to Tokyo and I was too lazy to actually check a map :P)_

'Sounds good. See you then.'

She entered the café and instantly spotted Aoko sitting at a table for two looking over the menu.

'Hello.'

'Hi, thanks for meeting me on such a short notice.'

'No problem, you were lucky I took today off work.'

'Any interesting case I will hear on the radio next?'

Ran laughed 'Maybe, but not for a while now. What about you? Any new shows?'

'We're putting on a special show for Christmas. Here.' She gave Ran two invitations. 'For you and your special someone.'

'Wow, thank you.'

'No problem. So, let's get business out of the way. I know how this is going to sound so please listen to the end before you answer. Say you know someone who knows someone who has been sometimes acting on the other side of the law. Nothing like murder, he or she just liked to steal stuff just to see that they could and then put the stuff back. It was more like a game to them.'

'Go on.' Ran listened attentively.

'That person has never been caught, and I don't know who that person is. But say that person knows something that can incriminate very important people with serious criminal activities. If said person were to want to testify against those really bad criminals, would he, or she, be locked up for their crimes too? Or is there a way for that person to testify without being themselves caught and prosecuted. Would their testimony even be considered since…they are also a criminal?' Aoko finished her tirade.

'Well that is tricky to answer.' Ran blinked trying to take it all.

'I know.' Aoko groaned.

'You said that this…person is a thief that stole stuff for fun and then returned them.'

'So I have been told.' Aoko groaned.

'Nakamori-san, would this person be Kaito-Kid?'

Aoko looked at Ran scared. 'How did you-I mean no!'

Ran smiled 'Your name is Nakamori Aoko. You are inspector Nakamori's daughter, he was in charge of the search for Kaito Kid. So, you know someone who knows Kaito Kid.' Ran added to make Aoko a bit more relaxed.

'Y-yes. But I don't know him personally.'

'I actually met Kaito Kid personally a couple of times.' Ran added as she twirled the tee spoon in her coffee.

'You did?'

'Yes, I am the daughter of the Sleeping detective, Mouri Kogoro. There were times when we sort of met. I know Kid isn't a bad person. But as for him testifying and not getting caught. I don't know what to say. It all depends on the information he provides, if the information is of consequence and also the way he testifies. A witness has to swear to tell the truth. Being a masked criminal his truth may not be considered at all trustworthy. Does Kid want to testify?'

'They are the people who killed someone close to him. From what I heard, he became Kid and stole the stuff he stole to find these killers.'

'Couldn't he have just hired a detective for this?' Ran was marveling at the recklessness of some people, but who was she to judge Kid? If she could personally bring down the ones that took Shinichi away from her, well, let's just say a small part of her understood the thief's intentions.

'Don't ask me to explain his logic.' Aoko said annoyed but not at Ran. Ran's eyes grew wide.

'He was the one to steal your heart.' Ran whispered. Aoko looked scared before shaking her head.

'No, no. I don't know him personally, it is this friend that knows him. He has nothing to do with me. Besides, isn't he like ancient, he was a thief a while back when I was in dippers.' Aoko laughed nervously.

Ran sighed, she knew for a fact that Kid was a young person who looked near the twin of Shinichi. But she saw that Aoko did not wish her tie to Kid to be known and she had a feeling it was more about protecting Kid than her own involvement in the case.

'You're right, sorry I jumped to conclusions. Do you know if the case Kid has information on is a public one?'

'Not that I know of, or at least not yet.'

'But will it be judged here in Tokyo.'

'Yes, or most likely, I don't know really.'

'How about this. You let your friend know that if Kid wants legal advice he can contact me. It should be something impromptu so I will not be forced to report him to the police, and he better chose a time when I am fully dressed and not jump me in the shower.' Ran added knowing Kid's perverted mind.

'Did he do anything improper to you when you two met?' Aoko looked a mixture of angry and embarrassed.

'He impersonated my best friend and tried to kiss me.'

Aoko almost choked on her coffee.

'Are you OK?' Ran asked concerned

'I am, he won't be for long. I mean I'll let my friend know and they will tell Kid.'

'I am sorry I can't help more. It is quite a delicate matter.'

'No, I understand. Um, Ran-san, please keep this information to yourself.'

'Don't worry Aoko-san. I understand, your friend likes Kid, doesn't she?'

'I didn't say my friend was a girl.' Aoko smiled at Ran and Ran smiled back. No, you didn't say that. Who would have thought the prima ballerina had such an interesting love life.

'Now tell me about the Christmas show.'

'Oh, it's going to be great. There are two parts, the first part is a short and modern version of the Nutcracker and the second part is comic ballet. It will bring smiles to everyone.'

'I can't wait to see it.'

* * *

It was shortly after Christmas and Ran had been sent into one week forced vacation by her boss. She had worked hard for the trial that was starting in January and she had additionally closed two other cases by Christmas Eve so it was his way to thank her for her dedication. That and Sonoko had been coming by the office so often for opinions on the wedding and telling her boss that Ran was the maid of honor at her wedding on the 30th of January that he understood that he needed to make sure Ran was at the wedding capable to dance and support her best friend. Ran was grateful too. She needed a few days of rest and Kazuha had just arrived and was staying at her place since they were planning the bachelorette party for Sonoko.

'Did you manage to book the VIP couch?' asked Ai

'Yes, I asked Sonoko's uncle to put in a word actually.' Ran added.

'It's good to know people who know people.' Kazuha added as she looked around in Ran's closet. 'This dress is new.' She took out Sonoko's dress from Paris.

'Oh, yes, Sonoko gave it to me. She bought it in Paris and she has this idea that it doesn't look good on her.'

'It looks gorgeous.'

'Ran looks great in it.' Added Ai

'Will you wear it tonight?' Kazuha asked

'No.'

'Can I try it on?'

'Sure, you can wear it tonight if you want.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, a dress is meant to be worn not to be stashed in the closet.'

'Then I will.'

'Use the silver stilettos.'

'What are you wearing?' Kazuha asked as she pulled the dress on her.

'Oh I have a nice piece that is perfect for a night at the club.'

'Come on Ran, get dressed so I can take a picture and I'll be off to Ayumi's.' Ai said impatiently.

'Ai, it is still too early.'

'I don't care.'

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other then back in the mirror.

'We don't look half bad.' The Osaka girl commented. Ai had taken her pictures and dashed out leaving the two grownups to relax and sip some wine while they waited to take off and get Sonoko drunk.

'Do you think we'll attract some guys tonight?' Kazuha asked.

'If we don't, we've done something wrong.' Laughed Ran

'Speaking of boys. How is it going with Eisuke?'

'Oh, well, we got to date 5 and we realized that it was beginning to be odd. We decided to stay friends. But I was on two dates with a cute lawyer after I won my case against his client.'

'Wasn't that a conflict of interest?'

'For him maybe, not for me.' Smiled Ran 'What about you and Heiji? How did he take you leaving for Germany?'

Kazuha poured another glass of wine and didn't look at Ran.

'Zuha, you did tell him.'

'I wanted to tell him at Christmas.'

'And?'

'And he wasn't there. He was out of the country again. No note, no text, nothing.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. So I guess I'll tell him at Sonoko's wedding, if he shows up.'

'But you're leaving in January.'

'Yes, on the 10th from Tokyo. Will you see me off at the airport?'

'Of course! But you must tell him.'

'I know. I know.'

* * *

Two days from the party was the wedding. The ceremony was elegant and filled with emotion. Sonoko looked gorgeous in her white dress and Mokoto seemed to be glowing with happiness and pride. The reception hall was packed. It was not every day that a daughter of the Suzuki family was getting married, her family had spared no expense and everyone who was anyone wanted in on the party.

Ran was paired with Mokoto's best man. He was a nice guy who was also a Karate geek so Ran had some good topics for discussion. She was also grateful for Sonoko for picking a nice red dress for her and not some pink puff. But she could have picked a dress with a bit more back. Oh well, it couldn't be helped, it was Sonoko's wedding and she called the shots. Speaking of shots, did she just see Heiji drink a glass of whiskey as if it was water? Where was Kazuha? She looked around the room for her friend and found her walking towards the Osaka detective. The blue dress she wore complimented her figure nicely and left some room to move as it danced in waves around her feet. Ran thought that if Heiji didn't go crazy over how she looked there was something terribly wrong with the guy. She needed Kazuha and Heiji to work out their differences and be happy together. It was her hope that their romance would find a happy ending, both Kazuha and Heiji deserved it.

'Lovely party.' Kazuha said to Heiji as they went to get some refreshment.

Heiji said nothing.

'What's got you so grumpy?' Kazuha asked confused.

'Nothing.'

'Don't nothing me. I know that look, tell me what is bothering you, you think it's too much pink, or what?' she laughed

'It's not a laughing matter.'

'Really, pink is not a laughing matter?'

'This is not a laughing matter.' He showed her a picture on a an internet page where she had been tagged. It was her dancing in the club with a guy.

'Oh, the bachelorette party. I didn't know the girls took photos.'

'I don't see Ran or Sonoko anywhere.'

'They had gone to the bathroom. Why are you acting like this? It was just a dance.'

'Was it just a dance? In that dress, where did you get such a dress anyway?'

'It's Ran's, I borrowed it for the night.'

'Ran would never wear something like that.'

'Really now, Ran is not a nun. She has nice dresses.'

'This is too short, too revealing.'

'It's a designer dress Sonoko bought from Paris and gifted to Ran. She wore it to the opera so if the dress is good for the opera it's not too revealing or too short Heiji.'

'I suppose this dress is not too revealing either.' He continued

'Heiji, it is a floor length dress with long sleeves what can be revealing about it? You are acting like an idiot.'

'Oh so I suppose this cleavage is not revealing at all! You look like a, like a-'

Kazuha saw red 'Like a what?' she asked in a dangerous tone.

Heiji stopped himself from speaking what was on his mind. She looked beautiful, she looked sensual and elegant and he felt such an idiot for ignoring her for such a long time even if in his mind it was to keep her safe since he had immersed himself in Kudo's case so deep the last year it had been a miracle he too had not been forced to leave Japan for safety. The fact that he saw that picture of her dancing with that guy in that number two nights ago was what got him so angry with her. He was trying to protect her and there she was having fun with some guy. Logical explanations flew out the window after that. His jealousy made him an unpleasant person. Kazuha understood his silence as him thinking of her as an easy woman. She fought against the tears piling up.

'I guess if this is how you truly feel about me, there is no need for us to keep talking anymore, people might get the wrong idea.' She whispered and walked away. A guy came to talk to her shortly after.

Heiji was too angry with her at the moment and he didn't want to make a scene at a wedding. He made a mental note to talk to her properly after this. But even a best laid plan gets spoiled, and his wish to talk to Kazuha took a back seat after receiving a call from the FBI and he had to leave the wedding mid-way.

* * *

'I am so going to miss you!' Ran told her friend as she hugged Kazuha at the airport.

'And I you. But we'll video chat and email and when you finish your tough case or get some free time you can come for a visit.' Kazuha said with tears in her eyes.

'I will, just you wait I will be there when you least expect it.'

'Don't interact with odd boys.' Kazuha's father warned her.

'Dad, I am 24 if I interact it will be with odd men, not boys.' She grinned.

'That too! No odd men either. I heard these European men are not as respectful as us Japanese.'

'Relax, besides, I will be working in a hospital with respectable doctors and I will be living close to said hospital in a very nice neighborhood.'

'Well, just be careful. I still can't believe Heiji let you go on the other side of the world.'

'It was not up to him.' Kazuha said frowning.

'Enough of that dear.' Her mother told her father 'Zuha you give us a sign that you landed safely in Frankfurt.'

'Of course. I love you all.' She said hugging her mother.

Kazuha went past the security check and then she was gone.

'Oh dear I hope this will turn out ok in the end.' Said her mother.

'I am sorry Mrs. Toyama, but why wasn't Heiji here also?' Ran asked what was eating at her the whole morning with Kazuha.

'I think him and Zuha were in a fight. My husband found out from Heiji's father that Heiji isn't even in the country at the moment.' The older woman sighed 'I had such hopes for those two. It is clear as day light that they love each other.'

'I hope they sort out their difference soon.' Sighed Ran

* * *

14\. January

Ran's day couldn't possibly have been more exhausting. She thought that after the first hearing things would settle down. Well, that just goes to show you how much she knew. The hearing had gone well enough but the aftermath had been hell on earth. Fending off reporters all the way to her office. Calls every 5 minutes, she had barely managed to do half the work she needed to do. But she couldn't stay longer at the office since she promised her sensei she would come for a karate demonstration at her former high-school. She hadn't realized she had been in such bad shape. After the demonstration, which went well enough, she asked her sensei to train with her. That went bad.

Ran had not received such a beating since she had been in 6th grade. Still, she blew off some steam and that was good. She set the keys in the bowl next to the entrance not bothering to lock the door. The apartment was dark. Ai-chan was surely asleep, after all it was almost midnight. She walked softly so to not make too much noise when the reading lamp next to the couch turned itself on, well obviously someone turned it on, there were no such thing as self-turning on lamps.

Ran turned thinking Ai-chan fell asleep in the living room and had just woken up when her eyes met the eyes she had never dreamed of meeting again.

'Shin-ichi.' Ran managed to say as the man stood up. He was taller than she remembered him, his features angular, more mature, there was a slight scruff on his face, the beginning of a beard he had not shaven off yet.

'Ai-chan!' Ran cried out.

'I asked her to go to Ayumi for the night.' Shinichi said as he took a step towards Ran

She took a step back.

'I need to call someone here.'

Shinichi froze, did she fear him?

'Why?'

'I need someone to confirm I am not hallucinating.' She said. And he started laughing. Ran frowned.

'I am real Ran. I am back.'

Ran then took a step towards him, then another, then she stopped right in front of him. Her hand was trembling as she set it on his arm, squeezing slightly, as if in a daze, trying to see if he was truly there and not just as ghost. Her hand moved upwards to his neck and stopped on his cheek.

'You're real…' she breathed

'I am real.' Shinichi's voice was deeper than she remembered, and filled with anticipation.

She hugged him then. Her arms holding him tighter than necessary, as if afraid that if she let go, he would vanish. And he did the same, he buried his head in the crook of her neck bending only slightly, she still had her stilettos on.

'I'm back Ran, I'm back.'

Ran trembled in his embrace hearing that voice so close, a voice she had given up ever hearing again.

'For how long.' She whispered but he heard.

'I'm not leaving again. I am back for good.'

'Thank heaven.' She smiled in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long while, well, until Shinichi realized Ran had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed. He comes back, waits for her for 4 hours, and when she finally comes home she falls asleep. He picked her up in his arms and went to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, but her arms were still around him, holding him in place. He didn't want to wake her and he was tired as hell as well after running like crazy all day trying to keep her safe and catch up on everything that happened while he was away. So he climbed into bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Finally they meet again. I am looking forward to Ran's reaction to Shinichi when she isn't too exhausted to put two and two together. I wouldn't go easy on him, with all the lies he fabricated but, I am not Ran and I think she is more forgiving, maybe after she beats him up a little. Review if you feel like it._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello and thank you for the kind reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write._

Chapter 5

Ran stirred awake without her alarm clock, thankful it was a Saturday. She felt hot under her blanket, her blanket which was holding her in place. She tried to move but the damned blanket-

wait

Blankets didn't have hands, nor did the breath. Her eyes popped open and came face to face with Shinichi's face. He was still sleeping. The encounter in her living room came back to her. So it had not been a dream, he was here, he was here for good if what he said last night was correct.

HE WAS SLEEPING WITH HER! Her brain cells fired up and she struggled to break free from his grip waking him up just as she got out of bed.

'Good morning to you too.' He said his voice was definitely deeper than she remembered, it sounded too good. He propped himself on one elbow as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'What are you doing in my bed?' she asked her hands on her hips. _Breath Ran, breath_.

'You fell asleep last night and wouldn't let go of me, I was too tired to fight you so I fell asleep next to you.' Shinichi explained as if it was all normal.

'I fell asleep?'

'Yeah, you were really out of it last night.' He added as he got out of bed. He was still in his street clothes, his pants were all wrinkled as was his shirt.

'I had a tough training session.' She tried to justify herself and keep her mind from thinking he looked good in the morning.

'You still do karate?'

'Not as frequently as I'd like. Sensei whipped the floor with me last night. But in my defense I was tired after a long day at work.' Karate was a good topic to talk about. She looked at him. They were both dressed, they had not done anything improper so she might as well drop it before she started it. 'Do you want some breakfast?' she moved to leave the room.

'Breakfast sounds good, coffee sounds better.' Shinichi said following her marveling at how easily they fell in sync with each other after 7 years.

Ran cracked the eggs for the omelet as Shinichi filled two huge mugs with coffee. Neither talked, but it was a pleasant silence. Ran had turned on the radio and the newest hits sang in the background as Ran hummed to them while finishing breakfast. Shinichi sipped his coffee looking at her slightly in awe. No picture from Haibara could do her justice. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her features matured, her hair was still long. She had tied it in a ponytail. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday with an apron on the front. She divided the omelet in two and set one plate in front of him as she settled herself opposite him.

'Itadakimasu.' Shinichi said and she smiled.

They ate still in silence. It was when he had finished eating and she was almost done that the news came on the radio, and the first item on the agenda was her case. Shinichi stiffened but Ran did not seem to notice.

'Ran, why did you take on the case?' he asked.

Ran blinked twice before realizing what case he was referring to.

'My boss offered me the opportunity to be part of the team. This sort of case doesn't just happen every day you know.' She explained.

Shinichi was stunned, she had taken it for the opportunity the case presented, not-

'And.' She continued 'I wanted to be there when they were locked up for a long time. After everything that they did -, well, I guess I wanted closure.'

'So you knew.'

'That they were responsible for your disappearance 7 years ago, no 8 years ago?' Ran smiled 'I may not be a detective, Shinichi, but I am not completely hopeless at investigative work.' That and his involvement in the case as the files said had been for almost 7 years, though something told her that was not accurate information.

'I never said you were. But Ran, these people are dangerous. Even if the heads of the organization are locked up, there are minions that can hurt you and the ones you love.'

'Well, obviously there is a risk. But that is always the case when dealing with criminal cases.' She dismissed it as she finished her omelet and sipped her coffee. Shinichi was getting more agitated seeing her calm and unperturbed.

'No, you don't understand. This is not just a criminal case. These people will stop at nothing to escape justice. I had to go into hiding for 7 years and work from abroad to finish this case. These are dangerous people.'

'Yes, Shinichi. I know that.' Ran began to get a bit irritated, he was acting as if she was still a high school girl. 'I was sent into a 3 months long coma by one of them. I know they are dangerous but what would you have me do? Abandon the case just to keep myself safe?'

'YES!'

Ran blinked at his outburst.

Shinichi was determined, he would make her quit this case if it took him all day. He saw the shock on her face when he told her he wanted her to give it up.

'I see.' She whispered as she stood up.

'So you will back away.' He waited hopefully as he too stood up and went to her ready to embrace her when she slapped him hard.

'Get out!'

'Ran?' he looked at her with confused eyes. Her eyes were in the shadow of her hair.

'I said get out!'

'Ran please!'

'No! You don't get to say please, you don't get to tell me to quit this job! Not you, get out!'

'Ran!'

'NOW!'

Shinichi stood outside her closed door not understanding what had happened. Why was she mad he wanted to keep her safe? It was for her wellbeing after all. It took him a moment before he started to knock for her to open up and let him back in. But after one hour (and some very confused and annoyed neighbors telling him to stop) he had to admit defeat and give her some space. Was he wrong to ask her to pull out? He wanted her safe, he needed her safe. His every action so far was to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

Ran got into the shower and stayed there for a long time. Her whole body was tense after breakfast. The nerve of him. How could HE of all people ask her that? She stayed in the bathroom for most of the morning. The shower, then just drawing herself a bath, she felt she needed the relaxation time. When she got out Ai-chan had come home.

'Hey there Ai-chan. When did you come back?'

'About half an hour ago.' She looked around Ran as if waiting for someone else to follow her out of the bathroom.

'If you're looking for Shinichi he's not here and I would not let him share a bath with me.' Ran added knowingly. 'Why did you let him in and just take off like that?'

'I thought you two might need some privacy.' Ai blurted feeling cornered.

'Privacy?' Ran narrowed her eyes 'Ai-chan, how do you know Shinichi? You haven't seen him in 7 years or more than 7 years.'

'I-I-'

'You, you. You let a complete stranger to you in our home.'

'He said he was your childhood friend.' Ai tried to find a logical explanation. Why hadn't Kudo explained things to her?

'And you just gave him the keys and left for Ayumi's? Anyone can say he or she is my childhood friend.'

'Ran-chan.'

'No, Ai-chan. This is serious. I sometimes work on cases with people that are criminals. You can't just open the door to anyone who says they are my friend.'

'But I knew Shinichi from your photos and I also met him personally back when you two were in high-school.'

'Yes, well, Shinichi is harmless. But in the future, don't just let anyone in.'

'What about Shinichi?'

'Him too. Unless I tell you otherwise he has to wait for me, don't let him in.' Ran finished.

'I understand. I am sorry Ran-san.' Well, it had been too much to ask for them to reconcile after just half a day. The little scientist sighed, she had told Kudo he would have a hard time with explaining things to Ran, but Shinichi was sure he could at least make Ran drop out of the case involving the Black Organization. Clearly Shinichi miscalculated. Ran's voice drew her back from her train of thoughts.

'Don't worry about it. Now, what would you like for lunch? I was thinking of ordering in today, I am not really in the mood to cook.'

'Italian!'

Ran laughed 'Pizza it is!'

* * *

The next days were a series of Shinichi dropping by or calling with Ran ignoring him as best she could. When it was clear to him that she would not receive him at her house, which he was staking from his car day in and day out, he decided to drop by her office.

'Mouri-san, you have a visitor.' A colleague came to tell her as she was on a coffee break with the lawyer she had been seeing and whose firm had offices right across the street from her office. Ren Madara went with her as he had to return to his own work when she came face to face with Shinichi in the entrance hall.

'Ran-san you didn't tell me you know the great detective Kudo Shinichi.' Ren extended his hand 'I am Ren Madara, it's an honor to meet you sir.'

Shinichi eyed the man suspiciously. Ran sighed.

'What do you want Shinichi? I am busy.'

'Clearly.' Shinichi hissed. 'Why won't you answer my calls?'

'Madara-kun, we'll talk later.' She smiled at the confused lawyer who retracted his outstretched hand.

'Yes, I guess we will. See you tonight.' He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. 'Mr. Kudo.' When he was gone Shinichi burst.

'What do you think you're doing with him tonight?'

'That is hardly your problem now is it?' Ran tried to stay calm, the hallway was deserted except for the guy at the entrance desk but still, she did not wish to cause a scene at work.

'It is my problem if you are going to expose yourself to danger.' Clearly Shinichi understood the need for propriety as he continued on a lower town, though still seething.

'Danger? What danger?' Apart from that of the Black Organization.

'That guy is bad news. He is going to break your heart.' Oooh, that danger.

'Well, you would know that seeing as you broke it before.' She couldn't help herself throwing this back.

'Ran please. Give me a chance to explain.' Shinichi's hurt expression didn't help extinguish Ran's anger.

'Explain what exactly? That you vanish for 7 years leaving behind only a letter that made me think you were dead and now you come back demanding that I quit a case I am working on because it is too dangerous. Who are you to demand anything of me, especially when it comes to my work? When you never once took into consideration my pleas to keep away from danger.'

'Ran I care about you! I couldn't bear to see you hurt, that is why-'

She laughed then but it wasn't her laughter, it was one filled with bitterness and sadness 'If you care so much, why did you leave me alone for 7 years? If you couldn't bear to see me hurt, why did you hurt me like nobody else did before?' she smiled sadly at him.

'Ran, I didn't want you to get hurt. It was the only way I could think of keeping you safe. If anything had happened to you, I would not have survived it.'

'What about me? Did you ever stop and think that maybe I wouldn't survive you being hurt? No, in your selfishness you only thought that keeping me safe physically would be enough. I would have gladly gone with you into hiding instead of being safe and abandoned.' She shook her head

'This conversation is going nowhere. I have work to do. Please leave.'

'Ran, I am sorry.'

'I know. We'll talk later. Just not right now.'

* * *

Shinichi nodded and left. He felt like such an idiot. Of course it was his prerogative to keep her safe and alive, but he never stopped to consider what she wanted. Well, at least she said they would talk later. That was a start. But Ran didn't call him later and he was forced to call Ai to ask of her whereabouts. It turned out that Ran was at the annual policemen's ball, an event he also had an invitation for but had thoroughly ignored since his mind was focused on her wellbeing. He cursed as he threw on a tux and rushed to reach the venue on the invitation.

'Oh, Kudo-kun. I didn't think I would see you tonight!' he had been almost instantly greeted by inspector Megure and officer Takagi.

'I didn't know I was coming until half an hour ago. Tell me, have you seen Ran anywhere here?'

'Ran? Yes, she is here somewhere.' Megure smiled knowingly 'Did you two get reacquainted?'

'Yes, sort of. We still need to talk and with her work and my work getting in the way every minute of every day we haven't gotten round to it yet.' He didn't want to elaborate that his work was keeping an eye on his childhood friend and the most stubborn lawyer in Tokyo apparently.

'Ah, of course, Mouri-san is one of the lead prosecutors in the case against that huge crime organization.' Added Takagi 'I love hearing about her successes in court. She is a great lawyer.'

'Yes, who is going to give me a heart attack one of these days.' Mumbled Kudo 'Excuse me, I am going to try and talk to her tonight.'

'Good luck.' Takagi waved him away.

Shinichi didn't need to look far. He just had to find the crowd of men surrounding a stunning woman in a stunning ivory dress with a plunging neckline. Damn but she did look like a model with a body like that in a dress hugging the right curves and flowing like water. He couldn't help himself wonder how that fabric would feel against his hands as he took it off. He shook his head, she didn't think of him that way anymore (if that Madara person was any indication), if he was to hope of any sort of relation with her it would be at most one of friendship even though he knew what he wanted was far more than friendship. Still he needed to talk to her about her life being in danger, and by the looks of it, she was also in danger of being harassed.

'Ran.' He said as he got close enough. She turned her face showing the surprise to see him twice in the same day, she looked beautiful.

'Ah, Kudo Shinichi, the man that made it all possible.' An older man spoke. 'Mouri-san you didn't tell me you knew our witness.'

'Yes, sir. Mr. Kudo and I know each other since childhood.' _Mr. Kudo?_ Shinichi frowned at the formal way she addressed him.

'Ah, that is why he was at the office today. I must say I was a bit sad to be in a meeting just when the famous detective dropped in. But it matters not, we will have enough opportunities to speak, after all I lead the case Miss Mouri is also a part of. Ishida Senyu, I am Mouri-san's boss.'

'A pleasure to meet you.' Shinichi smiled 'Would it be OK with you if I borrowed Ran a moment?'

'Of course, just bring her back safe.' The man laughed and Shinichi was alone with Ran.

'Ran-' but she turned on her heals and made her way to the refreshment table. He followed sighing,

'What happened to talk to you later?' he asked as he too took a glass of whiskey.

'It's not late enough.' She whispered but he heard her.

'Ran, I need to explain it all to you.'

'Isn't it a bit too late for an explanation.'

'It might be, but I still want to explain. After that you can decide what you will, but please, just give me a chance to explain.'

Ran drowned her glass of champagne in one before she glared at him 'Very well explain.'

'Now? Here?'

'Why wait?'

'I was thinking of something more private, where you could hit me as many times as you want without anyone seeing.' He smiled as he saw the possibility appealing to the former karate champion.

'Oh I doubt these people will stop me from hitting you.' but they retreated somewhat out of the way of everyone at the ball. 'So, what did you want to explain?'

'It's about the organization you're working to put behind bars. I don't know how much you know, but I was one of the people that took it down.'

'I have the files of the case Shinichi. I know your role in this case. Anything else?'

'Right, but the file doesn't contain everything.'

'No, it doesn't.' She knew that much, there were things she herself had lived through that were not inside the files. 'So, what else should I know about this organization?'

'They are very big. Even though I took out the head of the organization, there are still agents out there that will want to take revenge or hurt the ones in charge of this investigation and the trial. That is why, it isn't safe for you to be involved with the case.'

'I see, anything else?' she would have added Captain Obvious, but decided to be an adult about this and not get him too pissed off. That didn't work.

'What do you mean anything else? This is huge, these people will stop at nothing to see you and your boss and anyone involved dead or worse.' Shinichi threw his hands in the air in frustration.

'So what, should we cower in fear and let them go free, escape justice?' Stay calm, stay calm, went through her mind.

'No, just let someone else handle the case.' She narrowed her eyes at his answer.

'Someone who is expendable you mean, but tell me Shinichi, why would my life be so much more important than the next person's?'

'Damn it Ran, because all that I did, all that I suffered was to keep you safe.'

'Did I ask you to do it?' Her voice was deadly cold now. The nerve of him, pinning this on her, his reason for leaving her, his reason for pursuing the most dangerous case in the modern history of Japan was to keep her safe?

'No, but-'

'Then it doesn't matter what your motives are. I will not back down because you think my life is in danger. Either way, my life was in danger since 8 years ago, wasn't it? Since the night you chose to go chasing down some lead at Tropical Land.'

'How did you? That information is not in the file.'

'No it isn't. But did you think I wouldn't make the connection myself? That was the moment you almost entirely vanished from the public eye.'

'Y-yes.' Shinichi's heart was racing. She put that together by herself. What else had she figured out?

'So you see Shinichi, your big explanation, I already knew about it.'

'You won't back down?'

'Those men and women need to be brought to justice. I can think of no one more motivated to see that happen than myself.'

'Very well, I tried the nice way but you leave me no choice.' He was angry, she was stubborn. She was putting herself in danger, spoiling everything he had done to keep her out of harm's way until that moment.

'What do you mean?'

'If you don't back down by yourself I will talk to your boss myself. I will tell him that if he doesn't take you off the case, I will not testify in the trial.'

Ran's eyes grew big.

'You wouldn't!'

'Yes I would. You don't understand, even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I would rather you have the rest of your life to hate me than see you in a grave because Gin or Chianti got to you.'

He was ready for a slap, he was ready for her to karate him into the wall, he was ready for her to yell at him and call him selfish and a coward because he was ready to damn the world for her. He was not ready for what she did next. She closed the distance between them, took his hand into hers and guided it to her back. It felt like time around them stood still. His senses registering the feel of her skin and the fabric of that damn dress, his hand squeezed her back as her hand pulled him down and their lips crashed. Reason flew out the window and his other hand tangled into her hair as he held her neck and pressed her to him in an angry kiss. They broke apart and she whispered into her ear.

'If you want this, you will let me do my job.' And now it registered, nope, she was doing something with her hands, she was too close, she was making it impossible for his brain to function. She was playing him. Sweet innocent Ran had disarmed him. But damn it if he couldn't play this game too. And he forcefully growled at her 'If you think after this I will let anyone touch you-' he would not back down, this right here was worth her wrath for a while, because now he knew she still loved him. And he crashed his lips on her and reason flew out the window again until something registered in his brain. She was fighting him, desperately, so desperately that it was attracting attention and when he lessened his grip on her a slap he should have foreseen, but well reason flew out the window a long time ago, knocked him into inspector Shiratori.

'He-he harassed me.' He heard Ran's distraught voice.

'What?' he looked at her then at the angry faces of the policemen all around them.

'I-I told him I was with Madara-kun now, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.' She buried her face in her hands.

'Kudo, you bastard, how could you!' came Megure's angry voice 'Takagi, get him down to the precinct.'

'Wait, no! It was she who started it all!'

'Right, because it was Ran who asked where you were the whole night! Such a shameful display.' The inspector saw Ran as his daughter and she was so sweet and innocent, she would never lie about something like this. The girl cared about her friend, and she trusted him. Such a horrible way to betray her trust.

Shinichi looked back at Ran and saw her smirk at him from between her hands. She had played him, oh how she had played him.

* * *

 _What did you guys think? Next chapter I'll try to fit in some Kazuha and Heiji. Until then. Have a nice Sunday._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yusaku bailed Shinichi out the next day grinning at his son.

'Don't even think it!' an unwashed, disheveled Shinichi growled at his father.

'Inspector Megure wants Ran to ask for a restraining order.'

'Shut up!'

'I mean I know you haven't-'

'I said shut up!' he tried counting to ten to calm himself down, but he was so angry and now he actually had someone to vent his frustration on. 'She tricked me! She set me up! I can't believe it!'

His cell phone rang.

'I knew you had issues Kudo but maybe the antidote didn't work well on you. Are you sure you're not a hormonal teen?' Haibara snickered in his ear.

'If you don't have anything productive to say I am going to hang up on you right now.'

Haibara laughed 'Just wanted to let you know that Ran had a visitor last night. Your friend Kaito Kid.'

'What?!'

'Yep, he came and they talked for the better part of the night on the balcony.'

'I am going to kill Kuroba!' he hung up on Ai and slid into his father's car as the elder Kudo drove them away. He took a shower and calmed down a little before dialing a number he knew by heart.

'Moshi-Moshi.'

'You have some nerve!' he felt all the calm go away as he heard her voice.

'Ara, molester-san, didn't the restraining order come through?' her voice sounded so innocent that he believed her, almost.

'What are you playing at?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about. But rest assured, I spoke with my boss, your violation of the law will not impend us from using you as a witness in the case and he assured me that I will not need to deal with your interrogation as he will personally oversee it and the case will go on hopefully ending by the end of this year with the conviction of the parties involved.'

'You didn't.'

'Mr. Ishida insisted he interrogate you, but don't worry, I'll get my chance in court. After all there are so many people to put on the stand.' She said sweetly.

'Ran this is no game.'

'No, it is not.' She said her voice now serious and strong 'Now excuse me, I have to be in court in half an hour.' And she hung up.

Shinichi wanted to throw the phone in the wall, but it wasn't the phone's fault. It was his own fault, his and hers and that damn dress. He put on some clothes and texted a meeting point to Kaito before going down stairs.

'Shinichi.' His father called.

'What? I am not in the mood for games or jokes dad. I just got off the phone with Ran and she is still stubbornly ignoring the danger she put herself in.'

'It's her I want to talk to you about. She is going to interview Gin today.'

Shinichi choked 'WHAT?'

'Well, the court session will start soon. Just thought you might want to know.'

'She knew, she told me on the phone she had – oh she is going to be the death of me.' He put his shoes on and hurried to make it in time for the hearing. Texting to cancel his meeting with Kid and making a note to vent his frustration on the idiot, not like he could file a complaint.

Gin had already been brought in for questioning and to his horror Ran was the one to conduct the interrogation.

'Please state your name and age for the court.' She said calmly.

This was bad. Shinichi took a seat as close as he could without attracting attention.

'Du bist das dumme Mädchen von seit sieben Jahre.' He refused to speak Japanese. The Judge and the ones present all looked confused at the man. (Translation: you are the dumb girl from 7 years ago.)

'The man knows Japanese doesn't he?' the judge asked

'Yes, your honor.' Ishida said.

'Mr. Schmidt, please speak Japanese.' Said the judge. Gin continued to grin but refused to utter one word in Japanese.

'What is the meaning of this?' the judge asked Gin's lawyer who was fidgeting in his chair.

'I-I am sorry your honor but he said he feels more comfortable speaking German.' The mousy man said.

'We are not here to make him comfortable.' Ishida said annoyed 'He is accused of multiple crimes including terrorism and murder. If he will speak only German, why didn't you bring a translator or notify the court beforehand?'

'We, that is, there was no translator available in such a short time.' The layer added.

'Is there a translator available in the building?' the judge asked.

'No sir, if it were English or Chinese it would have been easy but, German…' explained the secretary.

'Well how will this work then?' the judge asked annoyed.

'Might I suggest we tape his answers and then have a translator look over them?' said Ran

'Yes Miss Mouri but if we don't know what he is answering or if he is even answering what we want him to.'

'Ihr seid alle tote Menschen.' Gin laughed (Translation: you are all dead people.)

'Zu mindestens sind wir frei.' Ran answered him and Gin's laughter died on his lips. (Translation: at the very least we are free.)

'Du sprichst Deutsch?' (Translation: you speak German?)

A/N: everything in **Bold** will be considered German from now because it will be easier. J

 **'I started learning the language when I found out you were half German.'**

 **‚Impossible, you couldn't learn German in just a couple of months!'**

 **'No. I started seven years ago.'**

 **'How?'**

FLASHBACK

Ran had been out of the hospital for almost one month now and she had resumed her normal high school life trying to catch up with everyone so she could graduate with Sonoko and her class. It was after school that she went to detective Sato for some answers.

'I don't know if I should tell you this Ran. Your father…'

'Detective Sato. I am 18, legally an adult. I think I have the right to know why I went through such an experience.'

'Ran what will you do with this information?'

'I don't plan on pursuing my attacker or seek retribution myself. Don't worry. It's just, I need to know, for closure. '

Sato eyed Ran suspiciously but in the end saw that the girl spoke the truth. She knew that not knowing could be worse than knowing. And the information she had on the man that had attacked Ran was not much to get the girl into any trouble.

'Very well. We don't know much at the moment. The case seems a very complicated one but I will tell you what I know.'

'Thank you.'

'Just, keep this to yourself. I doubt your father will think kindly of me if he knows I told you.'

'Don't worry. This is for myself alone. '

It was then that Ran found out the man that shot her was part of a criminal organization. That he was wanted in many countries for a variety of crimes and that he was initially of Japanese and German descent. Trying to know her enemy, or in this case, Shinichi's enemy, she chose to learn the language, that and she needed to keep her mind busy and not think of the one he lost. (A/N I don't know if Gin is German, but he's blond enough to be :P)

END OF FLASHBACK

'Um, Mouri-san, you speak German?' asked Ishida

'Yes, so it will be no problem communicating with him. Although I think it will be more productive if this interrogation happens in closed quarters and not with a confused audience.' She looked at the people gathered in the court and spotted Shinichi looking stunned at her.

'Yes, perhaps you are right. We shall adjourn this meeting for next week when we will revise the tape of the interrogation and if there are any more questions there will be a translator present.' Concluded the judge throwing a sharp look at Gin's lawyer.

 **‚You aren't afraid to be in a room alone with me, little girl?'** laughed Gin

 **'I don't scare so easily.'** Ran answered him coldly.

'Very well, I am counting on you Mouri-san.' The judge said. Ran bowed and the court was adjourned.

Shinichi wanted to talk to Ran, but she left with the judge and the other lawyers so he found himself in the room with Ran's boss, inspector Megure, Akai and Jodi. He would not have been let in had it not been for the FBI vouching for him. Akai smirked at the detective's predicament. Shinichi didn't want to explain to the agent why he was being thrown daggers and evil eyes from the chief of police and the chief prosecutor because his best friend and love of his life played a trick on him. Still the men watched through the tainted glass as Gin was cuffed to the chair in the room beyond and a camera was being installed to film the interrogation. The blond haired criminal grinned like a mad man at the mirror where he knew the others were hiding behind. Ran came in a file in hand and sat down opposite Gin.

 **'It was hard for me to remember you.'** He told her

 **'I can imagine that it's hard for you to remember one of your victims after you killed so many people.'** Ran answered feeling nauseated.

 **‚But it's a talent for someone like me. I sleep like a baby, no ghost follow me around.'** he leaned back grinning relaxed at her.

 **'Maybe that is what you want others to think. But I see through your act, your eyes give you away, they are the eyes of a haunted man.'**

 **‚How would a sheltered little girl like you know anything about a man like me?'** he barked a laugh at her.

 **'I don't presume to know much, but this file I have on you is quite detailed. With compliments from the FBI.'** She smiled

 **‚That man is dead! As soon as I get out of here!'** he yelled at her. Ran could only conclude he was speaking of Akai.

 **'You're not making this easier for yourself. Your lawyers will be angry to know that you'll be adding death threats to the list of crimes. Why did you send them away? Why did you accept to speak with me alone?'** Ran asked calmly

 **'I don't need lawyers to handle a silly little girl.'** He grinned at her

 **'You will be sentenced to death or to life in prison, the evidence can't be contested, and you must know that. The only question is if your cooperation will get the judge to be a bit more lenient. By not cooperating I can only conclude that you don't care about what is going to happen in court. But you don't seem like the type of man who would simply accept his fate. Which means you have an escape plan, isn't that right?'**

 **'Very good.'** He laughed **'Is this a question your boss and the judge wanted you to ask?'**

 **'No, I didn't even begin with those.'** She opened the file on the table between them. **'But I don't think these questions are relevant since you clearly show no remorse and all but confessed to the crimes on top of expressing the desire to kill another man. You must either be very stupid or very confident in your lawyers.'**

 **'Your Japanese police is a flock of sheep. They won't be able to keep a wolf trapped.'** He retorted with a mad grin.

 **'They performed admirably for the past six months.'**

 **'That's because we wanted them to.'**

 **'So you wanted to be caught?'**

 **'You really are dumb. Your justice system won't hold people like me for long. But getting caught did make him lower his guard.** ' he grinned.

 **'Him? Who is him?'**

 **‚You really are as dumb as you look. '** Gin snorted

 **'Maybe I am dumb but at least I am not facing life imprisonment or the death penalty.'** Ran said.

 **'You still don't get it? I hold the key to these handcuffs.'**

 **'So that's it.'** Ran said getting up **'you have an inside man. Someone is helping you escape.'**

 **'You know nothing!'** Gin snarled realizing too late she understood his hints. The girl was not as dumb as he thought.

 **'I know enough to effective immediately demand a change in your guards and confine you to a maximum security cell.'**

 **'You don't have the authority!'**

 **'Maybe not, but I know someone who does.'** She smiled **'Thank you Mr. Schmidt. You were most helpful.'**

 **'I'll kill you! You and that detective friend of yours! You're dead!'** Ran proceeded to leave the room as he continued to scream after her fighting against his restrains.

'Ran, are you ok?' asked Jodi as Ran joined them in the other room.

'Yes, perfectly fine. Gin got caught intentionally, there is someone he wanted to flush out. My guess is that their target is Shinichi. They have something planned soon. He seemed confident of its success. Also, the police and or the prison where he is held is no longer safe. He has men on the inside and he, and I am going to assume the others in custody, can escape easily.'

'That means he'll need to be moved to a secure place with fresh guards.' Akai said 'Contact headquarters. Jodi, until he's secure again we can't let him out of our sight. None of the people on trial here is Japan are secure.' Jodi nodded and proceeded to dial a number on her phone exiting with room.

'What did you say to him to find this information?' Asked Megure

'I acted the dumb.' She smiled at him

'Well, Shinichi. You owe her more than an apology now.' Megure eyed the detective frowning still upset by the events of the previous night.

'Like hell I owe her an apology after setting me up yesterday. So Gin is after me, what of it? He said more than that didn't he? He threatened you too, didn't he? That last sentence he said was that he'll kill you.' Shinichi was furious with Ran, she was putting herself in the line of fire.

'What? Ran is this true?' Megure's worry switched from wanting to protect Ran from Shinichi to wanting to protect Ran from the Organization.

'He threatened Mr. Akai too. You don't see him throwing a fit.' She shot back at Shinichi

'Um, Ran, if he threatened you, shouldn't you-'started Megure

'I should what inspector? I am doing my job. Now do yours and make sure this scum and his posy don't escape. And send this idiot into a witness protection program until this is over.' She pointed at Shinichi

'Like hell I'm going into hiding when you're putting your neck on the line.'

'I'm not a key witness.' Ran spat back

'No you're just the key witness's reason for living!' he yelled back. Well that was uncomfortable for everyone present.

'Maybe we should give these two some space.' Ishida said realizing there was a much deeper relationship between his witness and his subordinate, that and some unresolved issues. Everyone cleared the room leaving Ran and Shinichi alone. He sank down on a chair defeated. His hands trembling he put his head in them.

'I can't.' he said his voice hoarse. 'I can't do this anymore. I know I did stupid things. I know I kept things from you, but Ran, it was all to protect you. Don't you see, I can't think straight anymore with you in so much danger. Please, please I beg you. Give up this case.' She saw his back hunched over, she heard the defeat in his voice and she wanted to go to him, comfort him, tell him she would do it, for his peace of mind, she would do it. But she couldn't back down because he was acting like a coward and she needed him to be brave.

'Get up!' she said coldly. 'Is this the way a detective acts? Cowering in fear because of a threat from a man behind bars?'

'A man behind bars and how many on the outside? If the police has been compromised-'

'You're a detective, you can find out who is working with them. Use your deduction skills.' She yelled at him.

'Easier said than done, there are hundreds of people.'

'So? You have help, you're not alone. You have the might of the FBI, the CIA and the Interpol. Go talk to Akai, call on Heiji for help, damn it, use me to get information. I got under his skin, but I can only go so far with the information that I have. Tell me what you need to know, and I will try to get it out of him.'

'Ran, no. You are already a target, don't make this worse.'

'Worse? The man threatened to kill me and you. It doesn't get much worse so get off your pity horse and do your job!'

'Why won't you back down?'

'I told you, it is my job, if I back down, who's to say that the next one won't be intimidated to back down too and then this whole trial will be dragged on indefinitely and they will have more opportunities to escape. If they escape…if they escape what will happen to you? Will you leave again? I can't, I can't live through another 7 years apart. So do your job, and I will do mine and let's put these bastards behind bars for life!'

Shinichi sighed, she was right obviously.

'On one condition.'

'You are in no position to impose conditions.' She huffed at him.

'After your stunt yesterday and since everyone thinks I am a pervert and worse I think I am entitled to one condition.'

She smirked at him 'Let's hear the condition and then maybe I will consider it.'

'You let me explain everything without interrupting me. Tonight, you pick the time and place.'

Ran sighed 'Fine, you keep saying you need to give this big explanation. I will listen to you. Come by my apartment after 6.'

'Very well. Now let's get back to the others, we need to get you some bodyguards.'

'I am martial arts champion I don't need bodyguards.'

'Against these guys you do. And some bullet proof clothes, maybe a Kevlar suit.'

'You are crazy.'

The two walked out of the room in search of the others.

 _Well, what do you guys think? Sorry it took a bit of time to update. I needed to piece some stuff together and I am still not satisfied with Ran's conversation with Gin, but if I get a bit more inspiration I'll update it (maybe). That being said, inspiration is low lately so I'm sorry about the slow updates. Also, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. As usual, let me know what you think, or not, whatevere you feel like doing is fine with me and have a happy May._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ran had sent Haibara to Ayumi's for the night. There was a huge risk for the girl to stay in the same place as her, now that she had uncovered there were plans of escape being set into motion. She would have to talk it over with Shinichi and the FBI and maybe send Ai-chan out of the country for a while. But that was not what was on Ran's mind now. She had prepared food for dinner and had set a bottle of wine in the fridge to have it cool, although being drunk with Shinichi in the same room did not sit well with her. As much as she showed a strong and brave façade she had been rattled by Gin and the possibility of having Shinichi taken away from her again. Speaking of the devil, he had arrived and was eating the food she had prepared quietly. Neither of them spoke much. She waited for him to give his explanation. She had promised him she would listen without interrupting. And she would keep her promise.

It was only after having eaten and they were both comfortable on the couch with a glass of wine in hand that Shinichi started his story. He started at the beginning, Tropical Land and the drug that shrunk him into Conan. She listen on as he explained his decisions, the arrival of Haibara, the close encounters with the BO, everything up to the point where she got shot and landed in a coma.

'It was at that moment that I realized what a fool I had been, thinking it was enough to wear the disguise of a 7 year old. You had been an inch from death and it was my fault. I decided then that I would draw them away from you and out of Japan. I left with the FBI and not knowing if or when I could come back I wrote you that letter that I left with Heiji. I let it be known that Shinichi Kudo was dead and gone. The only ones that knew the truth and stayed behind were Heiji, Agasa and Haibara. I had my mother disguise herself and come pick Conan up, since it was too dangerous for a child to be so near murder and criminals all the time. Since then there have been many close encounters with the BO but with international help, in the end we could crack the organization wide open.' He stopped and took a sip of his barely touched wine glass before looking at Ran waiting for her to say something. Or more likely shout at him for betraying her trust for lying to her. He was sure that whatever bridge they had mended previously that day would have crumbled to dust by now.

'Say something.' His voice came out as if someone was chocking the life out of him.

'You sure went a long way to deceive me, didn't you?' she finally said.

'I thought it was the only way to keep you safe.' He repeated.

She got up, opened a drawer and took out a pair of glasses. They were not Conan's glasses, they were her glasses. She had them made for when she used the computer for long hours, a means to protect her eyes. She put them on.

'Who am I?' she asked.

Was this a trick question? He looked at her dumbfound. Two days in a row and she was doing the exact opposite he predicted. (In his mind he was now a bloody corpse from all the karate she unleashed on him)

'Cat got your tong or did you exhaust your vocabulary for the day?'

'N-no, I don't understand.'

'I asked you who I am.'

'Is this a trick question, you're Ran.'

'Really? I fancied myself Irene Adler.' She laughed taking the glasses off.

'This isn't funny Ran.'

'Oh but it is, Conan-kun.' He gaped at her. She was implying she knew all along.

'Not from the start no, I didn't want to believe it at first. And until tonight I didn't know how it could have happened, shrinking drug, scary what people will invent.' She seemed to have read his mind. Was this the innocent a bit naïve girl he used to know? The answer had been obvious from day one of his return, no, this was not the Ran he left 7 years ago, this was Ran the confident attorney, this was Ran 2.0

'But then if you knew, why didn't you confront me?'

'I wanted to, I almost did as you so explained. But every time I tried you found a way to prove me wrong. Until I gave up trying to get the truth out of you. I understood it was important for you to keep the Conan persona. I didn't understand why at first but I figured it was something along the lines of protecting yourself and others. Then it became obvious to me that I also needed Conan to be Conan and not Shinichi. So, knowing the truth, I pushed it to the back of my mind. Oh it surfaced when you were injured and in need of a blood transfusion I knew your blood type was also my blood type and I did not hesitate. But on the hole I developed a safety mechanism that kept Conan and Shinichi separate for the most part. Split personality, wouldn't you say.'

'But you told Conan things-'

'Oh yes, I told Conan things I was too scared to tell you and I could actually see your reaction, well his, but you were one and the same.'

'I can't believe it.'

'Honestly I am a bit disappointed you didn't figure out that I knew. I mean you sprouted some pretty dumb excuses for knowing things you weren't supposed to. And Heiji called you Kudo so many times without wanting to.'

'And you're not upset?'

'You thought you were doing the right thing. And I have to admit I was upset at first, but I can't hold a grudge for 7 years.'

Shinichi felt like some sort of God was finally smiling some good luck towards him.

'However.'

Yup, he spoke too soon. Ran was going to beat him up now.

'If you so much lie about anything else again I promise, you will wish Gin killed you.'

Shinichi blanked, she said that with a smile on her face. This was definitely Ran 2.0 but something about her was drawing him nearer with every new discovery. Like a moth to the flame, was he going to get burnt?

'I promise. No more lies, no more secrets.' He smiled at her and she smiled back and nodded.

'Good.'

'On the same note, what was Kaito Kid doing here last night?' he asked and grinned when she saw her lose her composure for a second.

'How did you-'

'I am a detective.'

'I thought we said no more lies.'

'Haibara told me.'

'I really need to talk to Ai-chan to stop speaking with weird guys.' Ran huffed. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that Haibara was like Shinichi, a shrunken adult. What made the girl not take the antidote she herself created? She had to ask Ai that once this was over.

'Oi, who is the one speaking with weird guys. Kaito Kid? Really?'

'I was doing a friend a favour. Why are you so upset all of a sudden? Are you jealous?'

'Of that clown? I just don't want you to get in danger because of him.'

'Well you can relax. He just came for some legal advice.'

'Legal advice? He is a thief!'

'Precisely. Now, I have ice cream. Want some?'

'It's cold outside for ice cream.'

'But it's warm inside. We can eat some ice cream and you can tell me about your adventures abroad.'

Shinichi laughed, just a normal night between two childhood friends. 'I'd like that.'

Ran went to the fridge and came back with a bowl with two spoons.

'By the way, what happened with that boyfriend Madara?' Shinichi asked

'I broke up with him yesterday before the ball.' Ran said unfazed.

'You broke up with him wearing that dress?' Shinichi felt pity for the poor man.

'What was wrong with the dress I wore yesterday?'

'Nothing, it was perfect, so you breaking up with the guy in that, well, you could have made it better for him if you hadn't looked like a supermodel.'

'What is wrong with people lately? This is the third time someone called me that in the past month.'

'You have a nice body and it doesn't hurt that you're what? 1,75?'

'Right on the nose. Detective geeks, nothing escapes them.'

'I am just stating the facts.'

'So you liked the dress.'

'I did. Where did you get it?'

'It was a rental, sort of. Since I have been winning cases and getting some good publicity a designer house asked if I could wear one of their creations at the Police ball. You know, for publicity.' Ran blushed and looked anywhere but at Shinichi. He seemed to have lost his voice. She had actually wore a designer dress.

'So if I were to ask you to wear that dress again?'

'I couldn't, I had it sent back this morning.'

They ate ice cream, drank wine and finally talked about what had happened to them in the past 7 years apart. Morning found them sleeping on the couch, the remaining ice-cream was now melted in the bowl.

'We fell asleep again?' Ran asked chuckling.

'It seems it's becoming a tradition whenever I come by your place.' Shinichi grinned.

'Yes, well, maybe next time we sleep on the bed. My back hurts.' She stretched trying to unwind the muscles. Shinichi froze at what she implied but grinned after that. He was sure Ran would bring up this story again and they would probably have a few fights before the trial was over, but they were heading back to the way things were. They were friends again, his mind trying hard not to think of the way they kissed at the policemen's ball. He did not know if that was only her getting her way or she really still felt for him the way he felt for her. Still his courage had all but drained after his explanation last night and he decided to ask those questions at a later date.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello again, didn't think I would update anymore? Well, sorry for the wait, but life got in the way and some other fanfiction too, but mostly life. I know it is short, but the next chapter will be of Heiji and Kazuha so I thought it best to split the text. Also: fill in whatever you think happened with Shinichi's investigation of the BO because I am lazy and don't want to think of very complicated detective work. Hope you enjoyed it. And until next time, have a nice day._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Kazuha's second week at the hospital and she was starting to get the hang of things. German was still a problem but she felt the words coming to her faster now that everywhere she went she heard just German. It was good too that many at the hospital knew English and she could easily communicate with them. As for her day to day work, she had assisted thus far in three surgeries and there had been no problems. She wanted to be a paediatric surgeon but she knew she still had a long way to go. Fresh out of university, she would need at least another 4-5 years before she could be a surgeon in her own right. The fact that she could learn from the best in Germany was giving her hope and being so far away from home, although not comfortable, was making it easier for her not to think of a certain detective who had not even bothered to answer her message let alone see her off. They would most likely not see each other for one year and the last thing she had to hold onto was the fight at Sonoko's wedding. So the new and the crazy life in Europe made her think less of that _Aho_ and more on what she wanted for her life and her future and it gave her confidence.

'Hey Kazuha.' A fellow surgeon, his name was Aaron Kipper called after her.

'Oh hey Aaron.' The fact that same age people here called each other informally was also refreshing. Back home you needed to be very close to a person to call them only by their given name.

'The boys and I were going to grab a beer and a schnitzel at the pub. What to come?'

'Sure, let me just finish this chart and get my coat.'

'Great, we'll wait for you in the lobby.' The man smiled at her. He was a typical German guy, tall, 1,90 or more, blond hair, blue eyes.

Surgery was still male dominated and almost all her peers were men. There was but one other girl and she was on the other shift. But the doctor she worked under was a woman and she was a brilliant surgeon.

The pub was almost packed full but the guys knew a waiter there and he quickly found them a table where the 5 men and Kazuha squeezed and ordered their beers and huge schnitzels with spätzle or potatoes.

'You need to try the Jaeger sauce.' Said Christian

'Drop the Jaeger sauce, try the Viennese one.' Aaron interjected

'Only you can like that sauce Aaron. It's disgusting.'

'No it isn't.'

'I'll try the Jaeger first and then next time the other one.' Kazuha said diplomatically.

'You are way nicer than the German girls. You always know how to stop a fight and keep everyone happy.' Aaron laughed

Kazuha blushed but no one noticed since the light in the pub was not bright enough. She did try to be as polite and diplomatic as she could be.

'That's because you don't know me all that well.' She said.

'I can't picture you fighting or yelling at anyone. You even made that horrible nurse do what she was supposed to do without raising your voice.' Added Christian

She switched the subject to nurses and the subject caught on fast. The doctors were always complaining about the nurses, it was the best subject for gossip. She wandered what Heiji would have said if she heard them talking about her like that. He always called her loud and they always fought each other. Still the topic of conversation was entertaining enough and Heiji was pushed at the back of her thoughts.

It was after 12 in the night when she finally reached her dorm. She had her own one room apartment in the Hospital campus. She was tired and she had to start work the next day at 7 so all she really thought of was taking a shower and going to bed. But she couldn't there was a guy leaning on her door, his face obscured by shadow, she really needed to speak with the building administrator to fix the neon light above her door.

'Entschuldigen Sie, das ist meine Tür Sie stützte sich auf.' she spoke german. (Translation: I'm sorry but that is my door you're leaning on.)

‚So you forgot to speak Japanese in little over one month?' the man came out in the open and her eyes grew wide at seeing Heiji standing there in a winter coat looking dead tired on his feet.

'Heiji, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing. You knew you were coming to Germany since forever and you didn't bother to tell me until it was too late.'

Kazuha felt anger boiling inside her. She tried to tell him, but he was never there when she wanted to. She said nothing but pushed past him and unlocked her door.

'I am tired and I have the early shift tomorrow so excuse me if I can't chat with you now. Good night.' She wanted to close the door after her but his foot stopped her.

'Heiji I am not in the mood to quarrel with you right now.'

'No, clearly, you have no time for your childhood friend. Since when do you come home so late when you have to be at work in the morning?'

'Well I am allowed to go out with friends every once in a while. And what is it to you if I come home late?'

'It's not safe to be out so late.'

'I do have a black belt in Aikido you idiot. I think I can defend myself just fine.' She took off her shoes and put her coat on the hanger before going past the open kitchen into her living/bedroom. He followed her after taking off his shoes.

'Kazuha, why didn't you tell me you were moving to Germany?' he asked again but this time a bit more calmly.

Kazuha was too tired for this, and she had one beer too many tonight.

'Heiji, let's talk about this some other time. I really am tired and I have to be at work at 7 tomorrow morning.'

'Fine, we'll talk tomorrow then.' And he started to open his small suitcase to take out some of things.

'What are you doing?' she asked looking dumbfound at him.

'Well I waited so long for you and I don't have a hotel booked or anything so I will stay here tonight.'

She wanted to protest, she really did, but she just wanted to take a shower and just sleep.

'Do whatever you want.' She heard herself saying before she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

Kazuha slept like a log until the alarm clock woke her up at 6 in the morning. She had wanted to take the shower last night but she was too beat for it so she zombied (not a real word I know) her way into the bathroom and half sleeping managed to shower and make her hair look presentable while still dozing on her feet.

Heiji heard her alarm clock go off from where he slept on the couch and managed to get himself up by the time Kazuha still half sleeping got out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. He froze looking at her almost naked. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she opened the closet door that obscured her from him and proceeded to get dressed. He turned wanting to give her some privacy. Two minutes later Kazuha closed the closet door and she was fully dressed when her eyes met his. She blinked rapidly and he could see the realization hit her.

'W-what are you doing here?'

'Don't you remember I came here last night?'

'That was not a dream?' she blurted out.

He chuckled 'No.'

'Oh God, and you saw-'

'I turned away.'

'Oh, OK. I need coffee.' She went into the kitchen and proceeded to make coffee her hands working fast. She poured herself a huge cup of coffee after pouring him a normal one.

'Are you sure it's wise to drink so much coffee?'

'This is nothing, I'll have two more before I finish my rounds.' She snorted and then yawned.

'So how is work here?'

'Pretty nice actually. I usually come home beat but compared to Japan people here find the time to go out and grab a bite to eat. The pubs are a bit rowdier and they show respect differently than back home, but I find their way more relaxed and more natural.'

'Is that why you chose to come here?'

'No, I came for the surgeon. There is a really good heart surgeon here and I wanted to learn from her.' She spotted the clock on the table and jumped.

'Shit, I am going to be late.' And she gulped down the rest of the coffee before pulling her bag from under the chair and the coat from the rack.

'When do you get off work?'

'Um, I have a long shift today. I won't be home until late tonight. You can stay here and wake up properly or whatever. I only have one key though so if you leave could you please drop by the hospital and bring it to me.'

'Sure.'

'Ok, good, just ask for me at the front desk and if I can't come just leave the key there with Gerda.'

'OK, sure. But don't you have a lunch break? Maybe I can come and take you to lunch.'

'There is a surgery I am assisting on and it starts around 11. I don't know when it will end so. I don't know.'

'Ok. I'll drop by and maybe get lucky.'

'Yeah. Ok, have a nice day.' And she was off.

Heiji looked around. The place was not exactly tidy and seeing as how Kazuha dashed out for work, he didn't need to be a detective to figure out why. There were clothes on the back of an armchair and huge books on medicine with coloured markers sticking out here and there. He opened the fridge, he was hungry since he had skipped dinner. The fridge was almost empty too. There was some yogurt and some cheese that was starting to harden. He sighed, he needed to go out to eat and maybe get some food for the fridge. Kazuha was not living a healthy life. He wondered if it was the same in Osaka, she had moved out of her parent's house one year ago. He just realized he had never visited her apartment in Osaka before. In his defence, his year had been crazy with flying almost every month out to America. Still he should have found time for her.

It was 12 when he arrived at the hospital. He found Gerda at the reception desk.

'Hello, my name is Hattori Heiji. I am here for Toyama Kazuha.'

'Oh, yes, Miss Toyama said you might come to drop off some keys.'

'Could you tell her I am here?'

'She went in surgery one hour ago and it seems there were some complications. It will take a while before she is out. You can leave the keys with me if you want.'

'I'll wait.'

'She might be stuck in there for a few hours.'

'It's OK, I'll wait.'

Gerda smiled and pointed to the waiting room. Sure enough one hour passed, then another, and another. Heiji had read most of the magazines in the waiting room and had even gone around the hospital grounds twice. It was 6 PM when Kazuha came to the reception desk looking tired but thoroughly exiting chatting fast in German/ English with a tall blond guy.

'Kazuha.' He called. She turned surprised to see him.

'Heiji! What are you doing here?'

'Waited for you to come out of surgery.'

'Didn't Gerda tell you it was going to take a while?'

'She did, but I thought we might go eat something since you didn't eat lunch yet and well it's dinner time.'

'Oh, sorry Heiji, but I can't leave now. I'll just grab an energy bar. My shift doesn't end until 10.'

'Who is your friend?' Aaron asked in English

'Oh, right, this is Hattori Heiji, a friend of mine from Japan. Heiji, this is a fellow doctor Aaron Kipper.'

'Nice to meet you. Are you here on holidays visiting Kazuha?' Aaron asked extending a hand. Heiji grabbed the hand and almost wanted to cut it off when he heard the guy call Kazuha so casually.

'Sort of.' And since when was he just a friend from Japan? He glared daggers at Aaron and Kazuha who had been called by Gerda about a patient and was no longer paying attention to the two men.

'Ok, I have to leave, a patient of mine asked to see me. See you later.' And she dashed off.

'She is full of energy she is.' Smiled Aaron

'After the amount of coffee she drinks no wonder.' Murmured Heiji.

Heiji decided it was no use waiting for her another 4 hours but decided to go back to her place and surprise her with cooking.

He timed it so that at 10:30 the food would be ready and then he waited and waited until it was clear that Kazuha was probably caught in another surgery or something at work.

He packed the food and put it in the fridge and waited. It was 2 AM when Kazuha stumbled home.

'What happened?' he asked making her jump.

'Damn it. You scared me. You didn't leave the key with Gerda.'

'No, I came back and waited for you.'

'Why did you do that?'

'Because we need to talk.'

'Heiji, now is not the time.'

'Clearly, are you drunk?'

'I went out to the pub after work.'

'What about your shift tomorrow?'

'I have tomorrow free. And I am not drunk, I just grabbed two beer with my colleagues after work. It hardly qualifies as over drinking.'

'With this Aaron guy.'

'Yes, him too. Now I am going to go shower and hit the bed.'

'Did you eat anything at all today?'

'What? Of course I did.' Kazuha dismissed him and before he could say anything else she was in the shower.

Heiji wanted to break something. Here he was cooking for her and she went out with another man. But there was no reasoning with her when she was dead on her feet and drunk to boot. He decided to let her have the night and reason with her tomorrow.

Kazuha came out of the shower already wearing her night clothes and without another glance at Heiji she fell on the bed and was asleep in seconds. Heiji sighed seeing as she hadn't even bothered pulling the covers over her. He did it for her before going to the couch and trying to sleep, key word: _trying,_ because his mind was working overtime. She seemed unaffected by his presence in Germany, she even called him A friend, since when was he just A friend? He was her childhood friend. They had shouted their feelings for each other, granted he then proceeded to ignore her for the most part of one year, but still, had her feelings been so weak that they stopped being what they were after just one year? What troubled him most was that she left for Germany not a thought spared to what he thought of this move. He knew she cared about her job and he knew she was going to be great at it, but somehow he always saw her as a family doctor in Osaka and not a hot shot surgeon travelling the world. She was supposed to support him while he became a world renowned detective, how could she do that when she was in a different country? As he thought this he realized how selfish it was to think of her like that. Kazuha was smart and she was kind, but she was also driven. Why would she settle for being his sidekick when she could be the lead lady? And then he realized something else, as comfortable as her being by his side always was, that was not her. She was headstrong and stubborn and a bit of a daredevil in her own right. How could he even think of holding her back? She had done the right think choosing to come to Germany, after all, to be the best, she had to learn from the best. He smiled remembering her excited face coming out of the surgery. Could he reproach her something that brought her joy? No. But the problem remained. She was so absorbed in her work that she was clearly neglecting her health. He had to do something about that.

Kazuha woke up the following day with such a huge headache that she wanted to hit the person that had turned on the light. Of course she couldn't hit anyone since the light came through the window and it had nothing to do with turning on or off but more with the fact that it was not morning but noon already. She turned around when she heard the sound of boiling water. She blinked the sleep awake and focused on Heiji in the isle kitchen preparing coffee.

'Good morning.' She said sitting up.

'Did I wake you? I didn't mean to I wanted to make some coffee.'

'Coffee sounds good.' She smiled at him.

He smiled back. 'Coming right up.' He handed her the huge coffee mug. 'This will be the only one you get today.'

'But I only function properly after my third cup.' She protested taking the cup and enjoying the aroma it gave off.

'Not today you don't. Besides, you don't need to be fully awake on your day off.'

'I still have to read on the procedure I assisted on yesterday.' She pointed at a huge book by her bedside.

'That can come later.'

'Yes, it can.'

'Now, you will have a huge breakfast or do you want to go past breakfast and do lunch? It's almost 12.'

'Lunch sounds better since I don't have breakfast food.'

'You didn't, but I went shopping yesterday.'

'You did what?'

'I filled your fridge with food. Honestly you're a doctor, you're supposed to know that not eating well will get you sick.'

Kazuha rolled her eyes 'I am a doctor and I know what my body needs. That is why I take supplements.'

'So replacing real food with pills now?'

'They are all natural, like vitamins and stuff.'

'Kazuha!'

'Fine, fine, I'll eat breakfast.'

'Good.'

They ate breakfast and then went out for a walk/ hike all the way to Konigstuhl. It was February so there were not so many people on the trail.

'I like the view from up here.' She said as they drank a cup of hot tea at the restaurant.

'It's a nice town.'

'It is, and the people are nice too. Though it takes a bit to get to know everyone.'

'Kazuha, why didn't you tell me about this?'

Kazuha looked away from him trying to find the right way to say this. 'I wanted to, but then every time I got up the courage to tell you, you were not there. And when you were there, I don't know, I was afraid you might talk me out of it I guess.'

'What?'

'Well, it's confusing really. I mean, are we friends anymore? The past year seemed like we just drifted apart.'

'I was busy with a case, I can explain that.'

'I have no doubt that you can.' She smiled sadly at him 'And therein lies the problem. I was sure that if you didn't want me to go, one word from you and I would have said no to this exchange. You see, I loved you, hell I still love you even though from what you said at Sonoko's wedding I am pretty sure you don't love me anymore.'

'No! You got it wrong. I love you, I always loved you.'

Kazuha blinked rapidly at this outburst. 'Then why?'

'I was jealous. You danced with another guy, and you were looking so beautiful and I was angry and I acted like a fool. I wanted to tell you that you looked like a goddess that night at the wedding but all I managed to do was make you think I disapproved of you.'

'I see, well I guess neither of us is very good at expressing feelings.'

'No, and this past year, I am sorry for not being there for you more often. I was involved in a case with Kudo and it was very dangerous.'

'Wait, Shinichi is alive?'

'Yes, he had to go into hiding and make everyone believe he was dead so that the organization he was hunting down wouldn't hurt the ones he loved. I distanced myself from you this year thinking that I had drawn their attention too. I didn't want you to become a target because of me.'

'Does Ran know this?'

'Shinichi probably told her everything by now.'

'Did you two solve the case?'

'We did, there are still the legal matters but they will be finished by the end of the year with some competent lawyers in charge.'

'I see. So there is no more danger.'

'No.'

'Good.'

There was a long silence before Heiji spoke again.

'Kazuha, where does this leave us? You said you still love me.'

'I did, or I do but I honestly don't know. I don't want to give up my place here just yet, so please don't ask it of me. Maybe one year apart will put things into perspective.'

'You want to take a break from our relationship.'

'Were we really in a relationship from which we can take a break from?'

'No. That is why I don't want us to be apart for a year.' He said his voice growing stronger.

'You're asking me to come back to Japan.' Her face was sad.

'No.'

'What?'

'I am saying I am moving to Germany for a year.'

'WHAT?' she jumped out of her seat and the people around them looked at her confused.

'Sorry.' She said and sat back down 'You want to move here?'

'Yes, I gave it a lot of thought.' He grinned at her still dumbfound expression.

'But your cases.'

'I can work on them from here too. Besides, the way you are living is not good for you. You barely sleep, barely eat and drink way too much coffee and beer. With me here at least I know you will have breakfast every morning and a warm lunch every day.'

'Heiji you are serious about this?'

'Of course I am, idiot. I already submitted the documents for a visa this morning.'

'You're crazy.'

'About you? Definitely.'

Kazuha found herself blushing before shaking herself out of it.

'Where will you stay?'

'With you, how else will I be able to take care of you?'

'That apartment is way too small for two people.'

'But not for a couple.'

This made her blush again.

'Does it bother you?'

'I just can't wrap my head around it all yet.' She smiled at him. 'I thought you would be angrier than this. I definitely didn't expect you to want to move to Germany for me.'

'What can I say, I am a man full of surprises. Besides, you have been chasing me around on case after case ever since we were kids, it's time I chased you around. Though, you could have picked a country where I already know the language.'

Kazuha laughed 'German is a bitch. I am glad the doctors at the hospital know English.'

'This Aaron guy too.'

'Are you jealous?'

'Why would I be jealous of a 7 foot blond giant?'

Kazuha chuckled 'Well, if I had known a 7 foot blond giant was what it took for you to chase after me-

'I would have chased after you even if you had a midget as a work partner.' He squeezed her hand and they both smiled.

* * *

 _A/N: That's Heiji and Kazuha. Don't worry, they will return to fighting each other soon enough, but I always thought these two only fought when there were silly things they disagreed on. When it was serious they would always sort things out with understanding._


End file.
